Pacto de sangre
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Se avecina una guerra en la que todos los clanes de vampiros pelearán por el control del mundo.Para evitarlo, un clan pacifico necesita dos fuerzas puras:K y Kula.Ha llegado el final de la guerra KxKula.Cap.8 FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos. Aquí presentando mi nuevo fic de Kof, siguiendo la línea de las presentaciones vampíricas de K´ y Kula. Esta es sólo una introducción, y notarán que está un poco confuso y que Diana y Máxima tienen algo más de protagonismo que mis K´ y Kula.**

**Seguro van a preguntarse de donde saqué esta historia tan -fumada- extraña, pero en realidad es un poco más sencilla de lo que aparenta ahora.**

**Y pues para quien no sabe:**

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos/contactos psíquicos (esto lo entenderán al leer)_

**Ahora sí ¡a leer n.n!**

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Promesas**_

_**(Introducción)**_

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Normal, como siempre.

Ambas figuras se movieron en la oscuridad. La luna enmarcó sus siluetas, que se paraban en lo alto de un árbol desde donde se veía la aldea a todo lo largo y ancho.

-¿Bajamos ya?

No era posible que no hubieran obtenido respuestas en todo ese tiempo. Habían buscado y buscado y…

-Volvamos al castillo.

Máxima y Diana volaron envueltos en la capa de oscuridad hasta el castillo, en el cual entraron rápidamente, moviéndose a través de las largas escaleras hasta la habitación que correspondía a su protegida, que descansaba apaciblemente en una habitación.

-Kula…Kula chan- llamó Diana con dulzura- hoy todo ha seguido igual.

Kula se puso de pie.

-No es posible…Diana, lo he sentido.

-Kula… mi niña, fue hace trescientos años, ¿no deberías olvidarlo ya?- Diana acaricio su cabello y la abrazó.

-Él lo prometió…debe estar allí- Kula miró hacia la ventana tristemente-fue una promesa.

-Seguro él sigue descansando…algún día vendrá, ya lo verás.

Máxima llevó al cuarto una botella, de lo que parecía ser vino.

-La sangre es demasiado pura, Kula, aún no estás lista. Lo mejor será que trates de calmar tu sed con el vino.

Kula miró al gigante, y cerrando los ojos tomó una copa plateada, bebiendo lentamente la bebida que se le ofrecía.

Una vez que se terminó la cuarta parte de la botella, cayó dormida, siendo arropada por Diana. Tanto ella como Máxima salieron de la habitación en completo silencio y se instalaron en el gran comedor, donde un grupo de esclavos les sirvieron una cena especial.

-La hibridación no está completa, y sin él aún estaremos débiles- Diana apretó la copa con su mano, cuidándose de no destruirla- es preciso darle esperanza y paciencia a Kula, pero no puedo fingir más. Nuestra extinción se acerca y no hemos podido hacer nada.

-Pero si no ha venido ¿Qué más podemos hacer sino esperar? Kula recién despertó también. Hay que ser pacientes.

-¿Cómo ser así de pacientes frente al peligro inminente?...- Diana se puso de pie- todos los clanes preparan sus ejércitos. Hasta los nómadas y los bárbaros están listos para pelear. Si no despierta, Kula no completará su transformación. Necesitamos de sus poderes, o seremos destruidos todos.

Máxima se puso de pie también y caminó en círculos por la habitación. El brillo dorado de la elegante estancia desapareció al apagarse de repente todas las velas.

-¿Has sido tú, Diana?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que jamás uso mis poderes porque sí.

No había nadie más que ellos en la estancia.

Eran las 4 de la mañana.

-¿Sientes algo?- preguntó Máxima después de un momento.

-Siento…algo…es muy débil, pero es…más fuerte que todas las presencias de la aldea…

Máxima se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. ¿Y si era él?

-¡Es él!- la voz infantil de Kula resonó fuertemente en todo el castillo- ¡Es él! ¡Está cerca! ¡Es él!

Diana se apresuró a su habitación para tratar de calmarla. Mientras tanto, Máxima observó por todos lados alrededor del castillo y extendió su vista todo lo que pudo para observar la aldea.

-Su poder está muy por debajo de lo que debería…quizás nos hemos equivocado.

Salió velozmente del castillo, y después de mucho tiempo de sobrevolar de nuevo toda la aldea junto con el bosque, vio un ligero movimiento. Se aproximó a la enramada en el bosque donde había visto una figura que no debía haber estado allí.

-¿Kula?

La pequeña corría a través del bosque. Una luz cegó Máxima, que tuvo que bajar para poder seguirla. La luz les abrió paso hacia una entrada subterránea de lo que parecía haber sido una cueva.

-¡Kula, no entres allí!

Sin embargo, junto con decirlo, se encontró a si mismo dentro de ese lugar. Era un túnel bajo la tierra, apenas ligeramente iluminado por unas antorchas.

-¿Kula? ¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedes estar aquí, aún estás débil!- estaba húmedo y frío, las antorchas apenas servían para iluminar, mas no para dar calor.

La había perdido de vista. Sin embargo, el camino comenzó a hacerse más cálido e iluminado. Finalmente el túnel lo había guiado a una rudimentaria estancia, llena de formaciones rocosas, pero al mismo tiempo tocado por una luz cálida. Máxima oyó la voz de Diana a sus espaldas.

-Lo lamento, ella me dejó inconsciente unos momentos- dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero- no sé de dónde sacó fueras para…

Máxima estaba pasmado y lo que él veía pasmó a Diana también. En el centro de la estancia, Kula estaba de pie, sosteniendo con ambas manos una llama roja, como hipnotizada.

Kula bajó las manos y la llama quedó flotando en el aire. Máxima se aproximó, y Diana hizo lo mismo. Ambos apartaron a Kula, pues sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Pusieron sus manos como si sujetaran la llama. De la llama comenzó a formarse un cuerpo. Un cuerpo de forma humana.

Los rasgos se definieron junto con la forma de sus brazos y sus piernas. Sus cabellos comenzaron a moverse por una brisa que de pronto llenó el lugar. El resplandor de la llama desapareció para dar forma al cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente de un joven. Su piel oscura contrastaba con sus cabellos blancos. A pesar de no estar consciente, emanaba una presencia tan fuerte que estremecía el solo hecho de estar cerca de él.

-Debemos llevarlo al castillo.

Máxima cubrió el cuerpo con su capa y fueron juntos al castillo. Kula trataba de acercarse a él pero Máxima y Diana la mantenían lejos.

-Aún no es hora, pequeña- le dijo Diana en cuanto llegaron- ve a descansar.

…

-Ha sido colocado en su habitación- Máxima entró en el despacho de Diana- esperamos que despierte mañana al anochecer.

Diana levantó su vista del libro que tenía en su escritorio.

-Han pasado trescientos años, y al fin ha vuelto- una mueca de temor apareció en ella- en cuanto Kula complete la transformación comenzará la guerra.

-Pero por eso los necesitamos a ambos. Ellos acabarán con todo esto y evitarán que desaparezca nuestra raza.

_-_Podría ocurrir todo lo contrario y lo sabes. Si ellos toman partido de algún clan, ése ganará la guerra y todo será un caos.

Ambos se guardaron silencio y esperaron a que llegara el amanecer. Entonces ambos fueron a descansar.

A tempranas horas de la tarde, ambos fueron a presenciar la aparición de quien habían esperado todo ese tiempo. Se encaminaron rápidamente por los pasillos, pero alguien se les había adelantado. Una vez más, Kula había sido vencida por sus instintos, y se encontraba a lado de él, contemplándolo impaciente.

En el momento en el que el sol se ocultó por completo en el horizonte, ella levantó su mano, dejando ver en ella una herida que cruzaba desde la base del pulgar hasta la del meñique. Lucía como si llevara poco tiempo allí, pero era la misma de trescientos años antes.

En el pecho del joven una cicatriz exactamente igual se dejó ver poco a poco. Kula puso su mano en contacto con el pecho del joven.

Éste abrió los ojos de golpe, y su sangre comenzó a fluir. La sangre de ambos comenzó a brotar lentamente de las heridas, y de pronto Kula cayó al suelo, batiéndose en desesperadas convulsiones. Había perdido todo control de su propio cuerpo, y su mirada dulce de niña fue perdiendo su brillo poco a poco.

El joven permanecía con sus ojos abiertos pero parecía no percibir nada. Todo era una fuerte agitación. Kula quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Congelados literalmente, Diana y Máxima sabían que no estaban preparados para tales sucesos.

-D…Diana…

-¿Sí, mi señora?- Kula seguía tendida en el suelo. Diana se acercó a ella y limpio el sudor que se le agolpaba en la frente.

- Estoy lista. Mi cuerpo ha absorbido sólo unas gotas de su sangre y aun así he completado la hibridación- aunque estaba completamente debilitada su voz no mostraba titubeo alguno- él despertó también.

Él, que había permanecido en el mismo lugar, se puso de pie.

-¿Porqué me han despertado?- preguntó con inexpresiva voz.

-Para que cumplieras con tu parte, K´- contestó Máxima- Kula ha completado su hibridación. Es ya un vampiro completo y tú prometiste que ayudarías con la guerra.

K´ se llevó una mano a los ojos y los frotó. De pronto un abismo se formó entre su mente y todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

-No- declaró con firmeza- ¿Quién dijo que yo intervendría en esto? No ha sido mi elección.

-Lo fue- insistió Diana- hace trescientos años, ¿Lo olvidas?

K´ sonrió con burla.

-¿Porqué prometería algo que no me conviniera a mí en nada? Tenían que despertarme, y solo podía hacérselos prometer si yo garantizaba mi ayuda.

-¡Eres un necio! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera negarte? Esto te concierne tanto a ti como a nosotros. Además- Diana miró a su protegida- se lo prometiste a Kula antes de que ambos tuvieran que descansar. Ella te ha esperado desde la revivimos.

-Si no fuera por eso, malcriado- Máxima lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa blanca con que lo habían vestido- créeme que no te hubiera regresado a la vida. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes.

-Y ya antes salvé a tu estúpido mundo de la destrucción, ¿Lo olvidas?- K´ se soltó y bajó la mirada-No soy un maldito héroe. Y la promesa que hice a Kula- la miró con tristeza y se sentó en la cama- me cegó el miedo y la confusión. Creí sentir algo en esos momentos pero luego de trescientos años en una cueva oscura te das cuenta de que esas cosas no valen la pena.

Máxima se sentó también, y Diana hizo lo mismo.

Kula dormía ya.

-Tal vez les exigimos demasiado- reflexionó el gigante- en comparación a nosotros ellos son muy jóvenes. Mira a Kula…ella es apenas un vampiro completo. Y K´ tuvo que irse a descansar al poco tiempo de convertirse en vampiro. Puede que sean los más poderosos pero ninguno de los dos tiene la experiencia ni la consciencia para enfrentar esto.

K´ permanecía sentado. De pronto recordó por qué Máxima había sido su protector en la antigüedad. Era la balanza perfecta para su egoísmo e inexperiencia.

-No planeamos bien nada de esto- completó Diana- debimos pensar que algo así pasaría.

-K´… piénsalo. La guerra se desatará cuando menos lo esperemos. Si sigues con ese egoísmo insano acabarás con todo.

-No pienso interferir en nada- afirmó él cortantemente.

…

-Debo irme- concluyó K´- si no me inmiscuyo en la guerra lo más probable es que no pase nada.

-No vas a acabar con el problema sólo evadiéndolo.

-Nunca dije que acabaría con el problema. Simplemente no quiero saber nada de ello.

Se encontraban en la estancia, frente a la gran entrada del castillo. De pronto, los pasos apresurados de Kula bajaron por las escaleras.

-Por favor, K´, no te vayas.

Corrió y cayó de rodillas frente a ellos. Estaba llorando, y Diana se agachó junto a ella, tratando de ponerla de pie.

-No te rebajes de esta forma- volteó a ver a K´- ¿Has visto? Ella confía aún en ti y tú no eres capaz de corresponderle.

-No tengo nada que corresponder. El sentimiento que nos unía desapareció durante mi descanso. Ahora debo quitarme del camino.

-Nos condenas a todos…

-Basta, Diana- interfirió Máxima- yo lo acompañaré. Si algo le pasa podría afectar el equilibrio.

-Pe…pero…- _¿Qué es lo que planeas?_

_-Tratar de convencerlo de volver. Espero lograrlo en poco tiempo, de lo contrario estamos perdidos. Sabes que con él no podemos insistir así, o sencillamente se nos saldrá de las manos._

-De acuerdo. Yo me quedaré con Kula.

-K´, por favor…- insistió Kula, tratando de acercarse a él. K´ desviaba la mirada.

-Kula, olvídalo. Ya no he de existir para ti.

…

Esa misma noche K´ y Máxima partieron, formando parte de la minoría rebelde que se ocultaba de los suyos en las sombras.

Pasaron los años y Kula aprendió, gracias a Diana, convirtiéndose en la señora de su Clan, tomando posesión de su cargo como debió ser desde el principio.

Pero era aún una vampiro muy joven. Todavía le faltaba experiencia y la guerra estaba a punto de estallar. En su corazón la inocencia de su alma se mezclaba con la tristeza de haber perdido a K´ apenas lo había tenido a su lado un corto tiempo.

Porque esa promesa había sido más que palabras. Esa promesa que se habían hecho y que él no había querido cumplir iba más allá de la guerra. Las heridas, una en su mano y la otra en el pecho de K´ eran el sello que lo había pactado. Y estaba segura de que K´ regresaría y la cumpliría.

Pues esa promesa, ese pacto, lo habían sellado con su propia sangre.

Continuará.

**¡No me linchen! Tal vez ya les aburrieron las historias de vampiros, pero siempre han sido mis mitos favoritos y no me he podido resistir. Aunque bueno, a mí en realidad no me gustan las historias modernas de vampiros. Es decir, las series, libros y películas que han salido estos años no me convencen en lo más mínimo. A mí me gustan los vampiros estilo Anne Rice y Bram Stocker n.n aunque estoy consciente de que los míos tal vez jamás se les acerquen en grandeza. **

**Quería dejar eso claro. **

**Otra cosa… ¿Por qué no he visto nada nuevo en cuanto a KxKula en esta sección? Tal vez soy la única que aún le gusta esta pareja :/ espero que no. **

**En este fic quisiera respetar más las personalidades de K´y Kula, no sé porqué por más que trato de apegarme hago OC involuntario :s y espero poder corregirlo ahora.**

**Finalmente…bueno, si alguien lee esto, espero que me dejen reviews. Aunque con uno sólo me conformaría para continuar ;) después de todo, yo también tengo una promesa qué cumplir: nunca dejar un fic sin terminar :) aunque estoy teniendo algunos problemas con ello últimamente, pero cumpliré n.n**

**¡¡¡Saludos, besos y abrazos!!! , atte**

**Yereri Ashra**


	2. Del vacio de una guerra

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Del vacío de una guerra**_

Habían pasado 10 años desde que K´ se fue, dejando a Kula con Diana, sin cumplir su promesa.

Kula aprendió a regir su clan, el único clan pacifico que quedaba entre los vampiros. Estaba compuesto por unos 250 miembros, además de ella y de Diana, que siempre estaba a su lado dándole consejos y ayudándola en todo.

Una noche, Kula estaba en el balcón de su fortaleza, cuando fue vista por Diana.

Ésta hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que la joven vampiresa se encontraba en ese lugar.

Se quedó de pie cerca de ella sin hacer ruido. No era necesario. Pero para sacarla de su ensoñación, se acercó y tocó su hombro esperando a que volteara.

-Mi niña, es muy temprano para que estés aquí. No estás en posición para soñar despierta todo el tiempo.

Kula sonrió y sin dejar de mirar la luna contestó a su tutora en el mismo tono.

-Pienso en la vez que conocí a K´, hace ya…- hizo cuentas con los dedos, aunque no era necesario- 310 años. Tengo entendido que para entonces él acababa de ser convertido en vampiro.

-Así es. Los necesitábamos mucho a ambos. K´ fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a la guerra por sí mismo. Y tú eras el único elemento que nos hacía falta para ganar. Fue un milagro que te encontráramos ese día.

-¿Cómo supieron que era yo?

Diana guardó silencio un momento. Necesitaba las palabras para dejárselo claro, así que tomó un par de minutos antes de contestar.

-Estabas a punto de morir. Congelada en ese bosque. Supimos que eras tú porque tu pelo se ponía poco a poco azul. Como cuando peleas.

Kula vio el bosque, debajo del balcón donde ellas estaban. Trató de recordar. A su memoria llegó una carrera por el bosque, en un día helado de diciembre. El momento en que sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. Recordó cómo había logrado, con lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas, arrastrarse hacia un árbol en un último intento de obtener calor.

-Creo que morí- dijo en un susurro, más como si hablara para sí misma- en algún momento dejé de respirar. Luego sentí mucho calor y lo primero que vi fue a…

-A K´. Lo sé, él estaba esperando a que despertaras. Creo que te amó desde el principio.

En Kula había muchas lagunas todavía. No podía recordar qué hacía en el bosque aquel día, ni qué la había hecho correr. Estaba segura de algo: antes no había tenido familia, así que el hecho de estar con Diana era lo más cercano a tener una hermana o una madre.

-fue por eso que no te convertimos en vampiro. Para empezar, necesitábamos hacer que bebieras la sangre de K´ para garantizar que serías la segunda fuerza pura necesaria, pero era demasiado fuerte para que la bebieras, habiendo estado al borde de la muerte. Por suerte con tu sola presencia era suficiente para que K´ usara todos sus poderes.

Kula recordaba todo eso, la guerra y el despliegue de poder. Luego, los habían dejado descansar.

-300 años- dijo lentamente, como si tuviera que procesar cada palabra para poderlo entender- a veces lo pienso y sólo entonces me doy cuenta del abismo de tiempo que es. Fue demasiada nuestra ausencia. A veces creo que sólo por eso hay otra guerra.

-Sabíamos que la habría. Por eso los hicimos descansar.

Kula cerró sus puños con fuerza sobre el borde del balcón. Recordó la última vez que se había visto con K´ antes de que la obligaran al descanso. Habían prometido protegerse uno al otro si había otra guerra y hacer lo posible por terminar juntos siempre.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó?- rompió llorando, mientras Diana la miraba asustada, por el inesperado cambio en su ánimo- ¿Cuándo se volvió tan cobarde?

-No debes juzgarlo, Kula. Tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Tal vez algo ocurrió en él que lo cambió todo. Yo en tu lugar- habló tratando de sonar tranquilizadora- confiaría en que su amor es más fuerte.

-Nunca lo hubo. Él jamás dijo que me amara. Sólo prometió que me protegería- se dio la vuelta y caminó dentro de la fortaleza de nuevo- tienes razón, no hay motivo para que gaste mi tiempo. Tengo una guerra que impedir.

…

En algún rincón perdido del reino, dos hombres caminaban entre las sombras, sin rumbo fijo.

-Limpia tu barbilla, te escurre sangre- dijo Máxima alcanzándole un pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el bolsillo- debes ser más cuidadoso.

-¿A quién demonios le importa?- replicó, limpiando su barbilla de mala gana- si algo no te gusta sabes que bien te puedes largar.

Ambos sabían que esto no pasaría. Por más que se pelearan, Máxima estaba dispuesto a guiar a K´ y convencerlo de regresar a ayudar a Kula. Y K´ ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la fuerte y tranquila presencia de su- si cabía decirlo- amigo.

-Te aprecio mucho, amigo, además debo hacer que vuelvas.

K´ desvió su vista- estaba harto de que le insistiera con eso- pero aún así encontró la manera de contestar.

-Pues puedes esperar sentado- luego le hizo una seña- si me vas a seguir de nuevo más vale que te mantengas en silencio.

-Bien, bien, si quieres no hablaré más del tema. Podemos cambiar de tema cuando tú propongas uno bueno.

K´ negó con la cabeza.

-Terminarás torciendo todo lo que te diga hasta que acepte regresar. Como si no te conociera, Máxima.

En ese momento ambos se detuvieron en seco, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Una línea de vampiros desertores, como ellos, viajaban en dirección al norte. No podían despegar la vista del singular grupo. Eran unos veinte de ellos, lejanos, poco visibles para el ojo humano, pero distinguibles para los sentidos de dos vampiros como ellos.

-¿Crees que ellos puedan vernos?- preguntó K´ a Máxima en tono pensativo, sin despegar sus ojos de la lejanía.

-No, están muy lejos…nosotros los vemos por qué son muchos y podemos sentir sus presencias, pero sólo somos dos, así que es muy poco probable que nos presten atención estando en grupo.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, K´ se dio la vuelta y caminó en otra dirección. Ser un desertor no era nada fácil.

Primero que nada, no perteneces a ningún grupo, por lo tanto, todos los grupos te persiguen, ya sea para que te unas a ellos o para matarte. En el caso de K´, era seguido por el clan pacífico para que se uniera, y seguido por todos los demás para matarlo. Además, no cuentas con un hogar fijo. Tienes que viajar para no ser encontrado fácilmente y al mismo tiempo arreglártelas para sobrevivir, conseguir comida y tener un lugar para descansar por lo menos un tiempo. Lo que a K´ y a Máxima les funcionaba era resguardarse en pequeñas posadas y consumir sangre de maleantes, gente que nadie extrañaría, debido a que no debían llamar la atención. Finalmente, renuncias a muchas cosas. En el caso de K´ y Máxima, bueno, Máxima no había renunciado a nada, tenía el privilegio de volver cuando quisiera y la verdad era que no tenía ningún problema en hacer eso o en quedarse con K´. Éste tampoco había renunciado a nada, pues a su parecer no tenía un pasado, y a decir verdad no le importaba para nada el futuro. Si la guerra acababa con todo, no era su problema.

K´ se sintió vagamente identificado con aquel grupo de desertores. Pero hasta donde a él le concernía, estaba solo.

…

-Kula- Diana entró en la estancia y comprobó que la joven estaba sola. Tenía sobre su regazo un libro de historia vampírica, el cual leía muy concentrada. Estaba en el capítulo que hablaba de las guerras recientes, y leía insistentemente un párrafo en voz baja. Finalmente quitó sus ojos del libro y miró a Diana e manera interrogante.

-¿Por qué justamente nosotros dos?

Diana no podía explicarlo.

-Nosotros no tomamos esa decisión, Kula, fue el destino. El destino decidió que tú y K´ fueran esas fuerzas que necesitábamos y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Kula permaneció en silencio por un rato más y cerró sus ojos.

-Saldré a cazar, no soporto este encierro.

Se puso de pie. En unos segundos, su cabello color miel cambió a un color azul celeste*. Su piel palideció hasta hacerse casi completamente blanca, y sus ojos cambiaron de púrpura a un color rojo encendido, como la sangre. Diana sabía que hablaba en serio y que no era conveniente molestarla. En ese estado resultaba muy peligrosa y después de un tiempo ya había aprendido a manejar mucho mejor sus poderes. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta de la estancia la abrió con lentitud; era algo grande y pesada.

-Kula- ésta se dio la vuelta y miró a su aún tutora con un aire de cansancio- ten cuidado, pequeña. El mundo puede ser muy peligroso si lo enfrentas sola.

Kula asintió y se fue.

…

Al principio, ella esperaba a que K´ volviera. En algún momento en los últimos 10 años, se había dado cuenta de que esto no iba a ocurrir, al menos no en el futuro cercano, así que s conformó con la certeza de que seguía con vida. No estaba completamente segura de que lo necesitaría para concluir la guerra, pues los conocimientos que tenía acerca de cómo planeaban utilizar sus fuerzas eran casi nulos. Diana se negaba a explicarle en su totalidad y cuando ella decidía investigar por su cuenta no conseguía despejar ninguna de sus dudas y, en el peor de los casos, le generaba más.

Sobrevoló cuidadosamente la región al norte de su hogar. Ella sabía que sin duda habría una aldea y algo en ella que comer.

Se puso de pie en el suelo y se encontró con un lugar en el bosque que le era familiar. Ahí fue donde Diana y Máxima la encontraron y supieron que ella era la fuerza pura que les faltaba.

-La fuerza del agua- Kula miró su mano pálida, extendida frente a sus ojos. Se sentó en el viejísimo árbol donde había tratado de tomar calor- Y K´ la del fuego. Pero no puedo terminar de comprender porque él no ha querido ayudar en esta guerra.

Estuvo allí unos momentos. La noche era tranquila y pacífica. Lástima que ella tuviera que alimentarse. Era triste tener que acabar con la paz.

Caminó la senda por el bosque que la llevó hasta la aldea.

Se internó en un callejón oscuro y esperó.

No tuvo que aguardar demasiado. Su mismo instinto le indicó como moverse, dónde estaba su víctima. Era un hombre que iba sólo. Se le acercó por la espalda y pudo comprobar que aquel tipo tramaba algo no muy bueno. Se le tiró encima y clavó sus dientes en aquel cuello antes de que la víctima pudiera hacer algún ruido.

Bebió y bebió hasta saciarse. Cuando soltó el cuerpo de aquel hombre, se dejó caer en el suelo ella también. Estaba agitada por la descarga de energía que la sangre producía en su cuerpo. Respiraba con fuerza, estaba más bien desfallecida.

Se recargó con una pared cercana y se refugió entre sus propios brazos. Asustada por sí misma, lloró. Estaba obligada por su propia naturaleza a beber sangre. Aunque lo necesitaba locamente, en su interior su conciencia la mataba cada vez que tenía que alimentarse de un ser humano. Deseaba y a la vez le repugnaba la sensación placentera que le producía consumir aquél líquido, y a pesar del tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, aún no lo podía asimilar. Movió su lengua dentro de su boca tratando de alejar el sabor amargo que aún se refugiaba en ella, y que seguramente, como siempre, tardaría en irse.

Luego de reponerse a su usual depresión luego del consumo de sangre, escondió el cuerpo de aquel hombre. En ella, Diana se había encargado de implantar una ética común entre los vampiros pacíficos. Sólo alimentarse de alguien que no valiera la pena, que nadie extrañaría después. Con el tiempo ella comprendió el porqué de esta regla moral. Su conciencia simplemente no le permitiría vivir.

…

Se puso a caminar por la aldea. Debían ser cerca de las 3 de la mañana, aun le quedaba unas horas de oscuridad y en realidad no deseaba volver al castillo.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba. Se quedó de pie y se concentró lo más que pudo al percibir una presencia cercana a ella.

-Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de un joven tras ella.

-¿No eres muy joven para andar por aquí tu sola?

La sonrisa en sus labios, burlona y algo retadora, la hizo levantar su guardia.

-Sabes que eso no es así. ¿Yagami, no es cierto?

Él asintió. Ella lo conocía por las descripciones que Diana y otros de sus aliados le habían dado de los clanes enemigos. Ella sabía que algún día lo tendría que enfrentar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Su cabello rojo tenía una tonalidad extraña esa noche. Su expresión burlona cambió a una más seria y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-escuché que tu clan planea detener la guerra- evidentemente su intención era intimidarla. Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, examinándola con cuidado mientras ella se quedaba en su lugar, aguardando a cualquier movimiento.

-Escuchaste bien. Nuestro mundo no se puede dar el lujo de permitir una pelea así. Independientemente de qué clan ganara, el daño hacia la tierra sería irreparable. Hay un equilibrio que…

-A mi no me vengas con ese sermón estúpido- la interrumpió cortante- No pueden evitarlo. Hay más de lo que ustedes pueden manejar. Cada clan tiene sus propios intereses y a la vez cada vampiro tiene sus razones para pelear.

Kula lo sabía a la perfección.

-Incluso ustedes, aunque no lo quieran,- rió con desdén- tendrán que pelear también, si es que quieren lograr algo.

-¿A qué se debe toda esta plática?- Kula comenzaba a temer. Todas sus lecciones sobre cómo defenderse contra otros vampiros quedaban resumidas a ese momento en el que, sin embargo, no lograba recordar nada.

Iori dio una pequeña patada en el suelo. Dejó de caminar a su alrededor y se alejó un par de pasos. Mantenía todo el tiempo las manos en sus bolsillos y en ningún momento la miraba a ella.

-Yo también tengo un interés, Diamond. Hay un solo vampiro en este planeta con quien debo y quiero enfrentarme, y la única forma en que puedo hacerlo sin romper las reglas de mi clan es mediante esta guerra. Y si tuviera que eliminarte para lograrlo, lo haría ahora mismo.

Kula apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se movió pero no fue tan rápida como para esquivar el golpe, además Iori era más corpulento y ágil de lo que ella había podido percibir al principio. No pensó que él fuera tan fuerte, ni recordó cuando fue la última vez que ella misma había peleado, ni que fuera tan débil como para no aguantar tal golpe.

Se tuvo que reponer rápidamente, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Aunque trató de moverse, los golpes que Iori le propinaba eran excesivamente fuertes. En poco tiempo le dolieron tanto que su cuerpo se adormeció, y se quedó tirada en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

Unas lágrimas furiosas corrieron por su rostro. No podía creer lo mucho que se había debilitado, lo mucho que estaba fallando. No podía dejar que la matara, pero ni siquiera se podía mover. Iori la levantó y la sujetó, de modo que su cuello le quedó a la altura de su boca. Se dispuso a consumir de su sangre.

-Hasta nunca, su alteza- dijo con énfasis- ahora ni siquiera tu amado clan pacifista podría salvarte.

Kula sintió su aliento frío chocar contra su piel, y el miedo dentro de ella se convirtió en un sudor frio que bajó por su frente, en una respiración trabajosa y entrecortada, en un temblor interno que le impidió de nuevo el movimiento de todos sus miembros.

-¡No!- alguien derribó a Iori de una patada antes de que pudiera morder a Kula. Ella apenas se repuso para poder observar, pero se sentía demasiado debilitada por los golpes. La silueta que vio en esos momentos. Estaba casi segura de que era K´. Perdió la conciencia en pocos segundos.

…

-Kula. Kula despierta.

Kula abrió sus ojos. Pero al abrirlos, no encontró a K´, como esperaba, sino a Máxima.

-T…Tío Máxima…

-Cuantos años, pequeña.

Kula abrazó tiernamente al gigante, que la estrechó de vuelta con dulzura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Yagami?

-Lo hice largarse. No te preocupes, no te molestará a menos que te encuentre en el campo de batalla.

Se sentaron a descansar.

-Deberías volver al castillo. Pronto amanecerá.

Kula guardó silencio. Estaban en una pequeña banca en medio de la solitaria aldea. Aunque un humano los viera, no los molestaría. Se habían impuesto con tanta fuerza desde muchos años antes, que era imposible que algún humano "valiente" se atreviera a encararlos.

Pero últimamente la prioridad de la mayoría de ellos no era matar humanos –nunca lo había sido del todo- sino prepararse para la inminente guerra, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

-Sé que pronto amanecerá – dijo Kula luego de unos segundos- pero hay tanto de lo que me gustaría platicar.

-Ya habrá tiempo- repuso Máxima, tomando su mano- si logro convencer a K´, muy pronto estaremos a tu lado.

Kula se soltó y poniéndose de pie se alejó dos pasos- ¿Todavía crees poder convencerlo? Han pasado 10 años y se ha negado por completo-Máxima la miró estremecerse y estrujarse las manos mientras sus ojos se inundaban. Esperaba verla llorar y derrumbarse, pero al contrario, la joven vampiresa e limpió suavemente las lágrimas y sonrió con ternura- discúlpame, sólo que lo he estado pensando mucho y…- Máxima se aproximó a ella – creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos en paz. Él es muy terco y no creo convencerlo antes de que la guerra comience. Pero, tío Máxima, si quieres volver siempre serás bienvenido. Nos vendría mejor tu apoyo en la fortaleza que aquí, tratando de hacer regresar a K´.

-Si esos son tus deseos así se hará pero…- Máxima sonrió y se alejó de allí- yo aún tengo algo de fe.

…

-Este es el lugar- K´ aprovechó la ausencia de Máxima para hacer una investigación que le interesaba. Había encontrado la cueva en la que había estado encerrado trescientos años, y la curiosidad por conocer la fuerza que lo había retenido allí era muy grande.

Luego de recorrer el túnel que lo llevaría a la cueva más grande, se encontró con que ésta tenía unas antorchas encendidas como las recordaba. Esos tres siglos no habían sido de total inconsciencia. Fueron una especie de descanso, pero su alma encontró la manera de no mantenerse del todo aletargada. Por eso recordaba el interior de la cueva a la perfección. Recordaba el frío y el ambiente solitario, la humedad y la tristeza que cada roca y cada tenebrosa sombra emanaban.

Se sentó en una roca y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Poco a poco, en el silencio, volvieron a su mente 3 siglos de soledad, de silencio. De tristeza y de espera. De visiones y de pesadillas que nunca podría borrar de su mente. ¿De qué le servía la vida eterna si no tenía una razón para vivirla? La guerra había dejado de ser una realidad cercana para pasar a ser una tontería sin sentido en la cual no quería participar.

Su oscuro corazón, en lugar de dejar de sentir al ser convertido en vampiro, había aumentado sus sentimientos de manera que lo torturaban y lo consumían por dentro. Nadie hubiera podido entenderlo aunque hubiera gastado sus días en explicarlo. Su corazón dolía, aunque no se suponía que lo hiciera.

De alguna forma masoquista, estar en esa cueva, él solo, era tranquilizador.

Kula era como una espina que hería su interior constantemente. Había una promesa, sí, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba actuar. No lo quería admitir. Había miedo, un miedo muy grande en su corazón.

-Kula…-murmuró, aún sabiendo que nadie en esa cueva lo podía escuchar, lo avergonzaba pronunciar su nombre con ese tono de voz lastimoso y triste.

¿Qué era lo que quería entonces? ¿Quedarse en esa cueva por siempre? ¿Morir?

Había llegado un punto en el que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

Sin proponérselo siquiera, se vio rodeado por una llama. No le hacía el más mínimo daño, no le daba calor, pero se sentía como en casa. Al menos así nadie podría acercarse, aunque daba lo mismo. Nadie sabía de la existencia de esa cueva, nadie se acercaría y nadie se compadecería de él.

Tampoco era que lo necesitara. Unos cientos de años más podían venir si querían.

-¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?- salió de su letargo y la llama a su alrededor desapareció- debe ser una especie de trampa- salió de allí con rapidez. La cueva se cerró y su entrada se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

Un tanto agitado y por qué no, alarmado, se alejó lo más que pudo. No era la primera vez en esos diez años. Ese lugar debía estar embrujado o algo así, pero cada vez que sus pensamientos se ensombrecían, cada vez que su mente concebía la idea de la muerte o del sueño eterno, se hacía presente y sus puertas se abrían en algún lugar de los bosques.

De pronto su cerebro le dio la espalda a la idea de volverse a encerrar en el descanso. Por supuesto que deseaba vivir, sería un tonto de no ser así, o al menos así se sentía.

Sin embargo había logrado lo que se proponía, comprobar que podía evitarlo si se mantenía lo suficientemente lúcido todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que no quería volver a ese lugar, era simplemente algo demasiado fuerte para cualquiera.

Pero por enésima vez luego de pensarlo mucho se negaba a la idea de participar en la guerra. Algo dentro de él le decía que solo una desgracia lo esperaba de aceptar unirse a cualquier bando, incluso al pacífico.

Decidió caminar por el bosque, de vuelta a la aldea antes de que amaneciera. Pronto Máxima seguramente lo buscaría también, y prefería aparecerse por sí mismo y ahorrarse el sermón. En medio de su caminata, una sensación magnética lo atrapó y lo hizo desviar su ruta, caminando por un lugar donde no había estado antes. De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron mirando fijamente otra mirada, violeta, dulce, cálida e inocente. Una especie de niebla los rodeó y fue como si los acercara. Estaba embelesado, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

-K´- Kula lo llamó y estiró sus brazos hacia él, como si le suplicara que volviera. Sin embargo, temerosa, se alejó corriendo.

K´ a su vez, salió del trance y vio los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por encima de las copas de los arboles.

Se alejó y volvió a la aldea, buscando la pequeña posada en la que se escondía desde hacía un par de semanas.

Kula por su parte volvió a la fortaleza y se dirigió a un salón, donde sabía que Diana se encontraba.

-Tenemos que prepararnos, Diana- dijo con decisión- no esperaré más a que K´ quiera hacer algo, debemos investigar cómo más podemos intervenir en la guerra.

-Pero, Kula, ¿Estás segura de esto?

-No, pero debemos actuar antes de que ocurra lo peor- Kula revisó unos libros-tú no los has visto, Diana, no has hablado con ellos, están dispuestos a todo y ya no hay más qué esperar- lo había comprendido al hablar con Iori- Convoca a todos los elementos que tengamos. Ya no se trata de ser guerreros o pacíficos, Diana. Sólo podemos luchar y tratar de sobrevivir.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Traicion

**HEY! Tercer capítulo aquí. Espero que les guste.**

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Traición**_

Kula estaba confundida. En cuanto explicó a Diana su decisión de prepararse para la guerra, con o sin K´, ésta literalmente la lanzó a su habitación y la encerró. Ni con todos sus poderes podía Kula abrir la puerta, pues Diana era precavida y había puesto una protección especial.-Sin mucho más que poder hacer, Kula se dedicó a golpear la puerta y a gritar.

-¡Déjame salir!- gritaba una y otra vez sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-No te dejaré salir hasta que lo reconsideres- contestó ella serenamente y sin perder el control de la situación. Kula no pasaba de ser la protegida de Diana, y por más poderosa y líder del clan que fuera, eso no le valía de nada cuando Diana no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Estaba muy enojada. Una vez más nadie le daba una explicación de porqué se necesitaba que estuviera K´ para poder continuar, ni del porqué del plan pacifista. En lo que a ella respectaba, ser pacifista se había vuelto sinónimo de ser inútil, de ser perdedor, de no lograr nunca nada. Era casi como esperar sentados a que alguien fuera a cortarles la cabeza.

-¡No reconsideraré nada!- esperó pero ya no hubo respuesta. Todo se quedó en completo silencio y muy pronto la luz del sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana. Kula, alarmada por esto, corrió rápidamente a cerrar las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. En poco tiempo comenzó a sentir una necesidad imperiosa por salir de ahí, por irse lejos y buscar su propia libertad, como K´ lo había hecho.

Gritó con una fuerza que parecía venir impulsada desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Sin embargo por el momento estaba vencida; sabía que no podía hacer nada. Sus poderes estaban débiles hasta que anocheciera de nuevo, así que se limitó a esperar.

Nada ganaba haciendo un berrinche así que se quedó callada. A medio día Diana le paso por una rendija de la puerta un plato con algo de alimento, pero no le dirigió la palabra. Kula comió en completo silencio. Diana sonrió con ternura al sentir que ella estaba razonando.

…

-¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Máxima al ver que K´ seguía pegado a la ventana. Totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, K´ vio los primeros rayos del sol a lo lejos y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba de allí.

Máxima no volvió a preguntar. Pero lo comprendía. El carácter melancólico de K´ era por algo, y nadie lo iba a convencer de lo contrario.

Habían conseguido una pequeña casa en la aldea. Planeaban irse a otro lugar esa misma noche, en cuanto fuera posible. Para ser exactos, K´ era quien planeaba irse, y seguro, como siempre, Máxima lo seguiría. Claro, para convencerlo de volver.

Pero ese día menos que ninguno podría hacerlo.

-Oye, no sé si te interesa pero…- Máxima hizo una pausa un tanto dramática para el momento. Pero sabía que estaba dando un paso casi en falso al hablar de esto con K´,- Vi a Kula hace algunas horas.

K´ escuchó sin que un solo musculo de su cara saliera de su lugar. K´ también había visto a Kula, por un momento fugaz que repetía en su memoria una y otra vez. Claro que como muchas otras cosas en la vida, jamás lo iba a admitir.

-Sí, la vi- continuó, fingiendo hablar de forma distraída, aunque todos sus sentidos se concentraban en la reacción de K´,- la atacó el primogénito de los Yagami…Iori, el pelirrojo…lo conoces, ¿No?

K´ no contestó en seguida, pero la descripción de Máxima lo estaba haciendo enfurecer.

-Estaba a punto de matarla cuando llegué.

Entonces volteó a verlo. Sus manos, aunque extendidas, se estaban tensando, simulando más una garra animal que una mano humana. Sus ojos salvajes se entrecerraron con una gran furia impresa en ellos, pero en segundos pudo adoptar la actitud indiferente que lo caracterizaba. Aunque fue muy tarde, pues Máxima obtuvo lo que quería. Luego de tantos años, tanto estar lejos, tanto fingir que nada le importaba, comprobó que para K´ Kula no era un tema indiferente. Aún era capaz de llegar hacia él, y quizás más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Máxima comprobó que nunca nada haría k´ participar de la guerra, si no era por Kula.

-Ni que me importara tanto- replicó K´ unos segundos después, pero ya era tarde. No podía engañar a Máxima.

…

-Kula, escúchame.

No obtuvo respuesta. Su voz simplemente resonó en un ligero eco a lo largo del oscuro pasillo. Luego trató tocando la puerta.

-Si no quieres hablarme, está bien, sólo escucha. Lo que quieres hacer…no es que este mal, es sólo que no es nuestro modo de hacer las cosas. Sé que necesitas respuestas, pero las tendrás cuando sea el momento…sólo necesitamos que K´ vuelva y todo estará bien.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y de un momento a otro llegó una respuesta inesperada.

-Él no regresará.

Lo dijo tan convencida que por unos segundos Diana se preguntó si Kula sabría algo que ellos no. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo bien, Kula no era el tipo de persona que guardaba secretos, menos a ella, que era casi su madre.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencida?- preguntó, pero ya no hubo respuesta. Kula no pensó que fuera necesario contestar. Después de todo, no podría explicarlo. No era algo que pudiese decir con palabras, era más bien algo que sentía en su corazón.

Diana no dijo nada más y se alejó. Cuando Kula dejó de sentir su presencia del otro lado de la puerta supo que se había ido. De pronto Diana le había causado una mala sensación, un mal presentimiento.

La tutora de Kula, un poco preocupada aún por la forma de pensar de la chica, se adentró en la fortaleza hasta llegar al salón que usaba como oficina. Estuvo adentro un par de horas, escribiendo una carta. La tardanza exagerada se debía a que no quería equivocarse con las palabras que iba a usar, pues el destinatario era alguien un poco… "especial". Ella tenía claro que la entrega debía ser confidencial, así que llamó a un emisario de confianza, que además llevaría una carta más corta, que era para Máxima; esto con el fin de cubrir la primera carta.

El emisario esperaría hasta el anochecer para poder salir. La respuesta llegaría antes del amanecer, y mientras tanto Diana estaba realmente preocupada por el futuro de los planes del clan. No se suponía que Kula decidiera una sublevación de ese tipo.

…

Con la caída de la noche, Diana abrió la habitación de Kula. Ésta salió de allí, dócil y tranquila como nunca nadie la había visto. Se negó completamente a hablar, y pasó largas horas deambulando por la fortaleza.

De pronto se acercó a Diana, y aunque aún aparentaba una fría ausencia, la miró a los ojos e hizo una petición.

-Quiero salir.

Diana, que estaba sentada en un enorme sillón frente a la chimenea, se puso de pie y negó.

-No puedes- suspiró profundamente- al menos no por ahora.

Kula no dijo nada y salió de la estancia, recorriendo de nuevo el lugar de arriba abajo. Si Diana le negaba el permiso era por algo. Ella jamás había hecho tal cosa antes. Jamás la había encerrado, ni forzado de ninguna manera. Kula jamás la había visto preocupada, ni sintió que le tuviera la desconfianza que mostraba en esos momentos. Diana parecía ocultar algo.

De un momento a otro, como una mera corazonada, Kula se asomó por una ventana del pasillo del segundo piso, justo para ver salir al misterioso emisario del castillo. Si él había podido salir, no había ninguna barrera como la que la había mantenido en su habitación. Así que se acercó sigilosamente a la salida más cercana del castillo, cuidándose de que Diana no la viera. Slió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. No sabía cómo haría para regresar, pero tenía que salir por lo menos un rato. Pensó en hablar con Máxima, pues la última vez no pudo platicar suficiente con el debido a la cercanía del alba. De pronto, un pensamiento la hizo detener el vuelo y bajar precipitadamente al bosque. ¿Y si Máxima estaba del lado de Diana?

Esa pregunta que su mente fabricó en esos momentos la sorprendió aún más. ¿Desde cuándo Diana era la mala de la historia?

No sabía si hacía bien en buscar a Máxima. Tal vez debía esperar.

Esperar. Quizás era la palabra que más odiaba en el mundo.

Sin saber qué hacer se quedó de pie en medio del bosque, esperando…algo que ciertamente no sabía qué era.

…

-K´…vamos, no tenemos que hacer esto.

K´ estaba por demás decidido a irse a otro lugar. Lejos. Para su gusto, estaba muy cerca de otros vampiros, de la guerra, y de Kula. Por su propio bien, prefería irse de allí pronto.

Que Máxima se fuera al diablo si quería. Él se iría sólo. Nadie le había pedido que lo acompañara.

-Es peligroso que vayas sólo- insistió el gigante.

K´ ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Caminó a la salida de la casa, ignorando por completo su angustia. Sin embargo, al poner un pie afuera del lugar, sintió tres poderosas presencias a su alrededor.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada, cuando se fueron encima de él. K´ se cubrió con los brazos cuando uno de ellos lo atacó con su fuerza ciclónica. Los golpes iban dirigidos a su rostro y a su pecho. Otro de ellos también lo atacó, por el otro lado. El tercero finalmente lo atacó por la espalada. K´ tenía que defenderse de los tres al mismo tiempo, así que decidió volar en forma completamente vertical. Mientras se elevaba a gran velocidad pudo quitárselos un momento de encima. Sin embargo aun así no podía hacer mucho. Ellos le dieron alcance rápidamente y lo siguieron golpeando. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente y esos vampiros parecían estar poseídos, no dejaban de atacar y tampoco se mostraban cansados.

Algo en su interior surgió. Máxima se acercó para ayudarle, pero en esos momentos K´ pareció cambiar. Tal vez era la rabia que Máxima le había visto antes, al hablarle de Kula. Tal vez era que estaba harto de todo. Tal vez era solo esa naturaleza interna que tenía como un ser creado expresamente para pelear…pero deun momento a otro era como si todo hubiese cambiado. Los tres no hacían uno contra él.

K´ adquirió de pronto una velocidad increíble, con la cual pudo atacarlos a los tres casi al mismo tiempo. Sus movimientos eran apenas perceptibles. Ni siquiera se notaba que estuviera peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, los tres vampiros huyeron y K´ volvió a tierra.

Se sentía mareado, como si estuviera drogado o algo así. Pero su estoicismo y su orgullo lo hicieron permanecer de pie.

-Eran del clan Yagami- dijo Máxima apenas pudo acercarse a él- Seguro fue por lo de Kula ayer.

-No comprendo por qué me atacaron asi…si querían matarme debían hacer algo mejor.

Máxima lo meditó unos momentos.

-Tal vez sólo querían advertirnos.

…

Tal como pensó, Diana recibió rápidamente una respuesta. Al terminar de leer la carta la dejó en el escritorio y salió rápidamente buscando a Kula. A pesar de que recorrió el lugar de arriba abajo buscándola, no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, y en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que seguramente se había ido al bosque.

Pero ya la escucharía. En esta situación, Kula no era quién para decidir a donde ir ella sola. Diana sentía que una fuerte responsabilidad estaba encima de ella.

Salió al bosque envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche que aún era joven, cruzando como un rayo de un lado a otro y seguía sin poderla encontrar.

-Maldición ¿dónde está?

…

K´ estaba apenas recuperándose de la batalla, cuando algo lo puso sobre aviso y de pronto se incorporó como una ráfaga. Extendió su mano como si fuese a atacar, pero no lo hizo en seguida. Entre los arboles surgió un brazo envuelto en algo filoso, que se poso cerca de su garganta. Con un solo movimiento habría bastado para cortarle el cuello.

K´ no sintió ningún tipo de miedo, y sin embargo tuvo la precaución de analizar el arma. Era hielo.

De entre las sombras surgió la poseedora de esos poderes. Kula miraba temerosa a ambos hombres, pero al identificarlos bien no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Máxima.

K´ permaneció en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, mirando hacia otro lado.

-He escapado- dijo casi enseguida- Diana me encerró.

K´ abrió mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin que ellos lo notaran. Diana no era de las que encerraban asi.

-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó Máxima.

-Le propuse atacar en lugar de esperar.

Máxima pareció comprender la posición de Kula.

Después de todo, un poder tan puro como el de ella no era para permanecer en reposo por tanto tiempo. Pero en sus manos estaba hacerla recuperar el sentido, por así decirlo.

-He decidido seguir tus pasos, K´- esto los tomó por sorpresa- ya no creo más en la espera.

K´ rió en forma burlona.

-Te arriesgas mucho, niña- dijo mirándola de forma retadora- para ser desertor tienes que ser independiente y fuerte. Debes de aprender a valerte por ti misma. Mejor vuelve a la fortaleza antes de que te rompas una uña.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme qué hacer- contestó ella, indiferente- Además, eres la persona menos indicada para darme clases de supervivencia.

K´ la miró con rabia. Pero Kula no podía ser más sincera en esos momentos. En realidad la añoranza que K´ le producía quedó relegada por un fuerte deprecio.

-Kula, escúchame- habló Máxima- deberías volver. Diana sabe lo que hace, si te encerró fue por algo. Discúlpala, pero es que ella está tan asustada como tú. La guerra es cada vez más inminente.

-Pero…ella nunca había...

Kula no sabía qué decir. Pero si Máxima confiaba en Diana, ella debía hacerlo también ¿O no?

No podía evitarlo. Sentía un miedo terrible de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro.

-¡Kula!

Los tres la sintieron llegar. Diana estaba agitada y asustada por no encontrar a Kula. Al llegar hacia ellos, se sorprendió también de la presencia de Máxima y K´.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que volver.

-No quiero-negó ella al sentir la mano de Diana jalándole el brazo.

Diana se sorprendió al escuchar la negativa por parte de Kula. La soltó, y Kula le dirigió una mirada extraña, de miedo mezclado con rabia e incertidumbre. Diana dio un paso atrás sin saber qué decir; los ojos de Kula se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Diana yo…quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Máxima tomándola delicadamente del brazo- acompáñame.

Se adentraron en el bosque, mientras Kula se sentaba en una piedra, realmente contrariada.

-No es fácil ¿cierto?- K´ rompió el silencio- el miedo es el primer paso. Por eso es que somos lo que somos, ¿Sabes?... y el hecho de no morir nos hace aumentar nuestros riesgos. La vida se torna aburrida y peleas por cualquier cosa, y surgen los desacuerdos, y luego las guerras. Trescientos años en una cueva fría y solitaria no ayudan a nadie- agregó en forma irónica, como burlándose de sí mismo- pero te hacen pensar. Por eso no le hallo sentido a nada de esto.

-Eres un egoísta- contestó ella- no piensas más que en ti.

-¿Y quién más lo hará? ¿No te das cuenta de que nos usan como marionetas? Para Máxima y Diana, los "sabios" dirigentes de los pacifistas, no somos más que armas. "Fuerzas puras", nos llaman, sin saber si quiera si nosotros queremos algo.

Kula permaneció en completo silencio. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Luego de analizar más de trescientos años de acciones, un largo sueño y una nueva guerra, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo seguía por una cosa.

…

-No debiste tratarla así- reprendió Máxima a Diana-perderás su confianza, y se descarrilará igual que K´.

-No era mi intención.

Caminaban por un camino en el bosque. No había luna ni estrellas, lo que hacía que se viera todo un poco más oscuro.

-Sabes que son nuestras únicas posibilidades de acabar con la guerra. Si su poder cae en manos equivocadas…

-Lo sé, lo sé…sólo que en esos momentos no lo pensé. Estaba asustada.

No había razón, al menos no para Máxima, de que Diana se asustara tanto con una reacción de Kula. No era para tanto, habría bastado con hablar con ella. Máxima sintió como si Diana estuviese ocultando algo…sin embargo, la conocía tan bien que no quería desconfiar. No le prestó atención a su presentimiento, y trató de seguir la plática por un rumbo en que no se sintiera mal, ni incómoda.

-Basta con hacerla regresar- concluyó- y trata de hablar con ella en un tono más amable. No hagas que te tema, eso sólo irá a peor.

-A ti no te ha funcionado con K´.

-Con él he cambiado mi táctica. Tú confía en mí. Sé lo que funcionará.

…

-Después de todo- K´ observó que sus palabras habían hecho pensar a Kula- parece que has meditado lo que te dije.

-Sí, K´, pero te equivocaste en algo. Para mí esta guerra ha tenido sentido. Seguí por la promesa que hicimos hace años, sólo he querido protegerte. Para mí hubiera sido igual ser desertora o guerrera o pacifista, si me hubieses llevado contigo.

K´ no se esperaba una respuesta así. Sin embargo Kula no daba muestras de aflicción o de arrepentimiento, sino más bien de resignación.

-Oye, olvídalo. Ya sé que no decidí mi destino. ¿Y qué? Si he de ser un arma, lo seré.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Diana y Máxima. Kula siguió a Diana, sin oponer ningún tipo de resitencia. K´ las miró alejarse sin saber aún cómo tomar las palabras de Kula, que aún resonaban en el interior de su mente, golpeando como un martillo los resquicios más recónditos de su mente. ¿O era su corazón?

No podría definirlo. ¿Era miedo lo que sentía?

¿Era rabia?

…

Al llegar al castillo, Diana dejó a Kula en la puerta y le dijo que entrara y se quedara allí.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien- regresaré antes de que amanezca.

Kula no preguntó nada y entró a la fortaleza. Diana se elevó un poco y a toda velocidad se dirigió al oeste, hacia las montañas.

Se adentró en una cueva, fría y húmeda, pero un poco iluminada por unas antorchas.

Al llegar casi hasta el fondo, se erguía una figura humana, pero grande y poderosa, que dejaba escapar un poder oscuro y sorprendente. Su rostro no se distinguía, pero si el resto de su cuerpo sentado en una silla de madera, casi tan grande e imponente como el mismo.

Diana se arrodilló en el suelo bajando la cabeza.

-Mi señor...Kula ha vuelto bajo mi mando, pero K´ no ha sido convencido aún.

-¿Qué hay de Máxima?

-…él no sabe nada todavía.

-Perfecto. Sigue así. Si no pueden convencer a K´ de volver, tráelo por la fuerza.

-¿Y Máxima?

-Si se niega a cooperar tendrás que asesinarlo.

Diana asintió y se incorporó. Sus ojos ya no irradiaban paciencia ni sabiduría, ni bondad. Sus ojos relucían de sangre, de maldad. En la mente de Diana ya no había remordimiento, ni temor, sino una ola de sangre que regía todos sus pensamientos.

¿Traición? No. Sólo seguía la verdadera naturaleza de los de su especie.

Continuará.

_**Yereri Ashra**_


	4. El hechizo de la noche eterna

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**El hechizo de la noche eterna**_

Quizá por su misma naturaleza, Kula se sentía realmente frustrada encontrándose de nuevo encerrada en el castillo que ella consideraba su hogar. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo bien, ya no le importaba demasiado. Es decir, K', su mayor razón de vivir, se había convertido en una criatura gris y opaca que no creía en nada, y que por alguna razón (cobardía o quizás mera indiferencia) había olvidado su cometido en el mundo. ¿O siempre había sido así, y fue ella la única que no había podido verlo?

Por otro lado, quizás él tenía razón, quizás se estaba resignando a ser tratada como un mero instrumento. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

Necesitaba pensar. Quizás necesitaba no pensar.

Tal vez no pensar estaría bien.

…

Máxima y K´ se habían quedado en el bosque, en completo silencio. Uno reprendía en secreto la actitud del otro, y al otro francamente le importaba muy poco. Sin embargo, su mente estaba claramente concentrada en un punto.

-Se ha agotado mi tiempo- declaró Máxima como si supiera que K' no diría nada en mucho tiempo- y tú sigues siendo un chiquillo necio. Quién diría que tienes más de trescientos años.

-De los cuales pasé la mayor parte semi-inconsciente en una horrible cueva, por cierto.

Máxima se alejó unos cuantos metros mientras K' permanecía sentado en una roca.

-Oye, haz lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un hechizo que impedir.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te incumbe, después de todo. No te importa la guerra ni lo que pase con éste mundo. ¡Vamos! Si ni siquiera te importa un comino lo que pase con Kula.

Las pupilas de K' se dilataron, cosa que a Máxima no se le pasó por alto. Sus manos se tensaron de nuevo, y sus labios temblaban de forma imperceptible…para cualquiera, menos para Máxima. Tal como pensó, K' no dijo nada, así que se dispuso a caminar en dirección al oeste, a las montañas. Lo de caminar era meramente intencional. Sabía que él lo seguiría.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó él, alcanzándole. Lo tomó del brazo en un intento de que volteara. Máxima se detuvo y le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara.

-Mañana en la noche. Es un día marcado, un día maldito. En la cima de las montañas del oeste hay un santuario. Existe un hechizo que…Si el hechizo es pronunciado de la forma correcta hacia la media noche, no amanecerá más. Así la guerra dará comienzo, pues los vampiros necesitan oscuridad para moverse, como nosotros ahora.

Máxima observó a K' tratando de percibir si todo aquello le prodigaba alguna emoción.

K' había estado preguntándose qué tan cierto era eso de que la guerra comenzaría pronto, pues el no veía que ocurriera nada salvo unos cuantos ataques por parte de los otros clanes. Sin embargo, esto se presentó como una prueba irrefutable de que la cosa iba en serio. Normalmente hubiera dudado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Máxima decía la verdad. Además, él no jugaría con algo así, debía estar hablando en serio.

K' sólo volteo su mirada a un lado, asintiendo.

-Vamos. Pero tengo una condición.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Máxima, pues presentía que al fin había logrado algo.

-Que Diana y Kula vengan con nosotros.

Máxima sonrió. K' no creía lo que había salido de su boca. Sin embargo ¿Qué más daba? Lo había dicho.

-Qué raro que salgas con eso ahora, K'. Creí que pensabas que Kula era débil y tonta.

K´ pareció molestarse, pero habló con seriedad esta vez.

-No es algo tan fácil ¿No es así? Si no ¿Porqué me lo hubieras mencionado?

Máxima no contestó. En realidad, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la conciencia que tenía K´ de lo que ocurría.

-¿Hasta cuándo creíste que funcionaría tu plan de inmiscuir a Kula en todo esto?

K´ le daba la espalda. Creía haber parado en seco a su amigo con esas preguntas, por lo que no esperaba en lo más mínimo la respuesta que recibió.

-Ha funcionado de cualquier forma, ¿no? He conseguido que aceptaras seguirme y hasta has pedido que Diana y Kula vengan con nosotros. Y además- agregó, con ironía- no hables de "inmiscuir a Kula en todo esto", si los dos, aunque no lo quieran, están ya involucrados hasta el cuello.

Dicho esto, desapareció como en una ráfaga oscura, que se movió en la dirección contraria a la que habían estado caminando, para dirigirse al castillo. A K' no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

Fueron recibidos por Diana, que no ocultó su alegría al verlos, aunque hubiera pasado muy pocas horas. Detrás de ella se asomó la figura de una ahora tímida y tranquila Kula, que observó a los visitantes completamente enajenada y con una mirada vacía e indiferente. Más que una niña, Kula parecía una muñeca de cerámica o una estatua.

Máxima habló con Diana de forma rápida y le explicó.

-Quedan un par de horas para que amanezca- contestó ella, calculando- hay unas cuevas donde podemos ocultarnos en cuanto salga el sol, y al amanecer seguir el viaje hasta allá, pero por ahora debemos avanzar lo más posible.

-¿No llegarán antes que nosotros?

-No. Hay una magia muy poderosa que protege la cueva en la cima de la montaña del hechizo. Sólo puede ser encontrada el día en que el hechizo debe pronunciarse. Aún si llegaran antes que nosotros no podrían hacer gran cosa.

-Entonces- concluyó Máxima- debemos concentrarnos en llegar mañana, antes de media noche.

K' pudo haberlos dejado en ese momento. Nada perdía con irse, con seguir a su plan inicial y alejarse pronto de ese lugar, sin embargo, un presentimiento, algo muy fuerte se lo impidió.

Kula le miraba fijamente todo el tiempo. Sus ojos casi le congelaban sólo con verle. Nunca la había visto así, era extraño y aunque jamás lo admitiría, le causaba un gran temor. Kula no era así. Su mirada usualmente tenía un brillo grandioso y esperanzador, algo especial.

Debía quedarse, eso era todo lo que sabía.

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes sin que nadie le prestara atención. Se cubrieron con unas capas de color negro y salieron del castillo a toda velocidad.

Hacia los primeros rayos del sol, tal como lo había previsto Diana, llegaron a un lugar donde había unas cuevas en donde refugiarse.

El bosque era muy extenso y a lo lejos habían alcanzado ya a ver la montaña.

Estando sólo en esa cueva, a K' le llegaron los recuerdos de su estancia de trescientos años en un lugar similar.

La oscuridad y el miedo que experimentó en todo ese tiempo eran indescriptibles, pues en ocasiones estaba muy consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, y todo lo que quería, todo el tiempo, era escapar, irse de allí.

La situación obviamente no era la misma esta vez, sin embargo era un sentimiento muy semejante, la quietud que le provocaba incertidumbre, la humedad que lo ahogaba, pero al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad que lo abrigaba y lo arrullaba, el silencio que lo tranquilizaba y la oscuridad que lo protegía. Era extraña, esa sensación.

Así, en un estado entre la inconsciencia y la vigilia, K´ pudo ver el tono rojizo del atardecer asomándose con cuidado por la entrada de la cueva.

Al anochecer por completo, los cuatro salieron de su escondite y decidieron continuar el camino.

-K' a partir de aquí, el camino se vuelve cada vez más peligroso. Ve siempre al lado de Kula, y protégela de cualquier peligro, ¿entendido?

K' asintió con desgana. ¿Qué debía hacer, llevarla de la mano?

-Oye, niña- Kula volteó hacia él mecánicamente- ya oíste. No te separes mucho de mí, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

A pesar de ir a toda la velocidad a la que podían moverse, la montaña parecía alejarse cada vez más.

-Es una ilusión- aclaró Diana, deteniéndose de pronto- la montaña está hechizada. Sólo se puede acceder a ella hasta que la hora se acerque.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Máxima, agitado por el esfuerzo.

-Bueno…no hay otra explicación- sin más se sentó en el suelo- la montaña no podía ser destruida, así que se le aplicó un hechizo que la mantuviera oculta. El hechizo falla, pero sólo a la hora adecuada. En este momento sólo está débil.

-¿Quieres decir que hay que esperar?- preguntó K'. Diana se sorprendió del repentino interés que éste mostraba. K' no apartó su vista, y pudo notar que Diana se incomodaba. Había algo en su expresión que no le agradaba. Necesitaba estar continuamente al tanto de lo que hacía, estaba seguro de que ella ocultaba algo.

-Sí- contestó ella. Su perturbación seguramente sólo sería notada por ella y por K'.

Instintivamente, él se acercó a Kula y se sentó junto a ella. No le dirigió la mirada ni una sola palabra, simplemente permaneció sentado a su lado, como señalándole una advertencia a Diana, como diciéndole expresamente que no pensaba alejarse de Kula.

De pronto sintió unas fuertes presencias a lo lejos. Eran los vampiros que querían llevar a cabo el hechizo. Faltaba poco para la media noche, así que debían estar también en busca de la montaña. Ellos llegaron volando.

-K'...mira eso- señaló Máxima. Eran unos 10 vampiros volando juntos, y cuanto más se acercaban a la montaña, más lejos se veía esta, como si se moviera sola.

-Es la misma ilusión- corroboró el joven vampiro.

-Falta poco, apenas quince minutos- dijo de pronto Diana- podemos empezar a acercarnos si caminamos.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar sin mucha prisa.

K' no sabía si Diana y Máxima tenían un plan. Confiaba en que así fuera.

Por lo pronto tenía claro que lo que debía hacer era por proteger a Kula. Ese era el único pensamiento que por el momento tenía en su mente, a pesar de que no sabía el porqué. Era insistente y poderoso, un deseo irrefrenable.

A las 11:55 llegaron al pie de la montaña. Luego, emprendieron el vuelo, llegando a la cima en pocos segundos.

El ambiente se tensó. Estaban con los otros vampiros, aquellos que habían ido allí a cumplir con el hechizo.

-Qué sorpresa- comentó uno de ellos saliendo de entre las sombras que los cubrían- pero si son los pacifistas... ¿A qué debemos el honor?

-No permitiremos que lleven a cabo el hechizo, así que váyanse si no quieren recibir una paliza- dijo Máxima, decidido. El vampiro que había hablado primero tenía una expresión violenta y malvada, que dirigió de pronto hacia Diana. Esta dio un paso al frente y para sorpresa de sus amigos, tomó a Kula de la mano y se puso junto al vampiro.

-Siento haber tardado- dijo ella-¿Está molesto el jefe?

-No. Tienes suerte.

Máxima dio un paso al frente.

-Diana ¿Qué es esto?

-Esto…querido Máxima, no es más que la realidad- contestó ella, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios- tantos años de planeación al fin serán consumados. La guerra dará inicio, aunque trates de impedirlo. Por eso los traje aquí. Para que presencien el momento en que la noche eterna dará comienzo.

K' dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a atacar. Sin embargo, los otros diez vampiros los detuvieron, tanto a él como a Máxima, quedando inmóviles y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Maldita traidora!- gritó K'.

Kula reaccionó de repente.

-D…Diana… ¿Porqué?

-Estarás bien si te quedas conmigo, pequeña-contestó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No quiero!- reclamó ella, sin embargo, Diana no se sorprendió de que se permitiera tal rebeldía.

-¡Niña estúpida!- gritó mientras la golpeaba en la cara, a lo que ella apenas reaccionó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego contrayéndose de nuevo hacia su propio mundo- llévenselos, yo haré el conjuro.

Sujetó a Kula de un brazo, haciendo ver claramente que no pensaba dejarla con ellos.

K', por su parte, luchaba con fuerza, tratando de liberarse.

Fueron conducidos afuera de la cueva, hacia unas jaulas, a cuyo interior fueron lanzados sin misericordia. K' pensó que no era gran cosa, pero al tratar de liberarse, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.

-No puedes contra la jaula, K'- dijo Máxima con tranquilidad- está hecha de un material muy duro, ni siquiera tu lo podrías romper.

-¿Y quedarme tan tranquilo, cómo tu?- replicó dándole una fuerte patada a una de las rejas, provocando un ruido estridente que le retumbó en los oídos a Máxima durante unos segundos. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, prefirió quedarse donde estaba y esperar. Máxima lo miró con desgano.

-Creí que no te importaba.

-No.

-Lo lamento, K'. No esperaba que esto ocurriera. En realidad ya sospechaba de ella antes, pero no pensé que fuera tan serio.

K' volteó hacia un lado, pues no deseaba hablar con él.

-No gano nada escuchándote, ¿Sabes? Debí quedarme donde estaba, debí hacer lo que creí desde el principio y no dejarme llevar por ti y por tus estúpidos comentarios y regaños.

-Y sin embargo lo hiciste.

K' se sentó en el piso.

-Existe una buena razón para ello, K. Hiciste una promesa que no puedes dejar de cumplir. Hiciste un pacto con Kula, en el que prometiste protegerla si algo le pasaba.

-Eso fue hace mucho- K' desvió su mirada, como si no quisiera recordar, sin embargo todo volvió rápidamente a su cabeza y era que de verdad, en algún momento, había sentido que esa promesa que había hecho alguna vez a Kula no se había ido. Lo seguía a todas partes y a todas horas, y lo torturaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-A pesar de eso, K', no puedes evitarlo. Al juntar tu sangre con la de ella, cerraste un pacto que durará toda la eternidad.

K' no dijo nada, y ante su silencio, Máxima continuó.

-Tu necesidad de protegerla surge de esa promesa, K'. ¿Y recuerdas por qué hiciste esa promesa, K'? Porque amabas a Kula. Porque ella era como tú, porque pasaron por lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo y porque tu…

-¡Basta! ¿Por qué me cuentas una historia que sé de memoria?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y la pesadez de la oscuridad les cayó encima de pronto, como si en ese momento estuvieran completamente solos y el otro no existiera.

Máxima vio que de pronto el cielo se iluminaba. Un rayo, una luz roja, se elevó, y se expandió como una ola. El cielo cobro un color muy parecido al de la sangre, y se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como un rayo, como un impacto que había golpeado el cielo. Un fuerte viento se soltó, casi haciéndolos caer, pues se habían puesto de pie debido a la impresión.

De pronto en el cielo no había más estrellas. La luna se volvió un círculo oscuro en medio de un cielo negro salpicado de sangre.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, ¿No? Esto hará que la pelea comience.

-A…así es- Máxima estaba visiblemente afectado. Aunque, claro, toda una vida planeando cómo evitar ese momento, y que sin embargo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos…a pesar de haber confiado, de haber hecho todo lo que era necesario…un solo giro del destino lo había arruinado todo.

K' puso sus manos de nuevo en los barrotes de la jaula.

-¿Qué haces? No podrás romperla, ya te lo dije.

Sin embargo había algo diferente en la mirada de K' esta vez. Ahora no estaba dominado por el enojo, como un rato antes. Ahora estaba frente a la convicción de que no quedaba otra opción sino pelear.

-Una vez que salgamos de aquí, iremos por Kula y enfrentaremos a Diana, y a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto.

Entonces Máxima recordó que Diana había mencionado algo acerca de un jefe. O sea que ella no había planeado esto sola.

K' estaba actuando de forma más aguda de lo que normalmente lo haría. Máxima reflexionó. El hechizo de la noche eterna afectaba a todos los vampiros por igual. Eso significaba que ellos se verían beneficiados también.

¿Y todo ese cuento de las fuerzas puras? ¿Era todo invención de Diana también?

No, no era posible. Si no fuera verdad, ella no se habría esforzado tanto en conseguir a K' y a Kula.

En todo caso, K' cerró los ojos, y como si estuviera preparado para ello desde siempre, forzó las rejas y las rompió, permitiéndole la salida, y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con las que apresaban a Máxima.

Se movieron entre las sombras con rapidez.

…

Mientras tanto, Diana había completado el hechizo, y estaba exhausta. Los otros vampiros que estaban con ella comenzaron a salir de la cueva, con la intención de reintegrarse a sus compañeros y estar preparados.

A espaldas de Diana, Kula se puso de pie.

-¿P…porqué, Diana?

-Porque había que elegir, mi pequeña. La guerra era inevitable. Tienes que saber de qué lado estar, si quieres sobrevivir. Y yo estuve trescientos años del lado equivocado, pero al final he sabido beneficiarme de ello.

Kula se colocó de pie a un lado suyo.

-Entonces- su voz sonaba muy dulce, realmente en esos momentos parecía, más que nunca, una tierna niña- K' y yo… sólo somos instrumentos.

-Con sus poderes la balanza se pondrá de nuestro lado, y prevaleceremos por encima de los otros vampiros, que sólo buscan nuestra destrucción.

Diana mantenía su mirada al frente. Poco a poco sentía sus energías repuestas, pero a pesar del cansancio conservaba una postura erguida y elegante, aún estando sentada en una roca de esa extraña caverna. Sin embargo, Kula pudo notar en su voz que apenas podía mantenerse consiente luego del esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Así te han lavado el cerebro, querida guardiana?- preguntó Kula, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Diana de manera cariñosa.

Ella abrió sus ojos cansados como nunca antes al sentir un frío impresionante atravesándola, literalmente. Ella la había herido.

-No morirás- dijo Kula arrodillándose a su lado, mirándola con cierta lástima- no creerías que soy tan tonta para quedarme contigo, ¿Verdad? Sé todo lo que necesitaba, ya no me eres útil, pero tengo que pensar cómo deberías pagar por esta traición.

Se puso de pie, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Corrió afuera de la cueva, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. A pesar de la frialdad con la que había actuado, estaba completamente aterrada.

No sabía a dónde debía ir, ni lo que debía hacer.

De pronto escuchó unas pisadas muy cerca de ella. Se agachó y trató de esconderse entre unas piedras.

Sin embargo fue atrapada, habían sentido su presencia, la habían encontrado.

-¡No!- gritó y forcejeó, pero quien la había atrapado sin duda era más fuerte que ella.

El terror era insostenible. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

-¡Suéltame! Gritó de nuevo y de pronto sintió un extraño calor que inmediatamente reconoció. Se aferró a esa única posibilidad, y se aferró al cuerpo que despedía esa energía que de pronto le resultaba tranquilizadora.

K' también la abrazó. Esa fuerza que los unía lo hizo actuar de la manera en que actuó, abandonándose, olvidándose de sí mismo únicamente buscando la forma de consolarla.

Había tomado una decisión y era de lo más simple. No le importaba la guerra, ni los clanes. El equilibrio podía recuperarse o romperse por completo, a él no le interesaba. Los vampiros podían matarse entre ellos, y el mundo podía estallar en pedazos, no era su problema.

La única razón por la que pensaba pelear, era por esa promesa que había hecho, que estaba firmada con su sangre.

Protegería a Kula, así le costara la vida.

De pronto K´ se irguió. Cuan alto era, su silueta majestuosa habría despedido luz, de no ser porque su naturaleza estaba demasiado atormentada en este punto. Miraba hacia el cielo.

Kula se incorporó y también miró. En todas direcciones se acercaban. Miles de ellos, poderosos, oscuros, con la sangre reflejándose en sus rostros.

-Máxima, los pacíficos se reunirán cerca de aquí, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí.

-Ve con ellos, necesitarán ayuda- le dio a Kula un empujón hacia donde estaba Máxima- llévate a Kula. Yo los cubriré, no se detengan.

Kula se acercó de nuevo a K', deseosa de de hablar y de decir miles de cosas pero él no se lo permitió.

-Niña…- de pronto su voz volvió a sonar fría como antes- no me importa como lo hagas, quiero que vivas, ¿Entendiste? Si algo te pasa, nada de esto habrá valido la pena.

Por toda contestación, Kula se acercó más a él, y creó una conexión con sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos lo reflexionó, simplemente, sus labios se atrajeron y se juntaron de forma salvaje, como si lo hubieran deseado por siglos. El fuego y el hielo se mezclaron en un instante, dejándose llevar por el amor, por el miedo, por la incertidumbre. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron por la barbilla de K'. No había podido resistir. Ese sabor resultaba maravilloso.

Kula se separó de él y comprendiendo lo que debía hacer, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Máxima, montaña abajo. Sin que K' lo notara, se llevó una mano a los labios y una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro. No le dolía la herida, sino que los labios le ardían, deseando juntarse de nuevo con los de él.

K' sintió como si la sangre de Kula le diera aún más fuerza que el mismo hechizo de la noche. Cuidó a lo lejos a ella y a Máxima mientras bajaban por la montaña.

Miró como los bandos se encontraban, dispuestos a empezar la batalla.

En cuanto lo notaran tenía que empezar a pelear también. Pero mientras tanto, había decidido lo que debía hacer. A su parecer, la única forma de detener la guerra era deshacer el hechizo y devolver la luz del día, aunque eso significara morir en el intento. En cuanto a lo que debía hacer para salvar a Kula, ya tenía en mente otro plan.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Dudas, frustración y guerra

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más. Sé que me he tardado mucho, pero he estado experimentando con otros fics, y en lo que me decido que publicar y qué no, qué debo editar, qué debo desechar…en fin, se me va el tiempo. Bueno aquí lo tienen, Feliz Navidad un poco atrasada y dentro de poco feliz Año Nuevo n.n**

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Dudas, frustración, y guerra**_

K' observó, hasta que Máxima y Kula desaparecieron montaña abajo. Lo primero que pensó fue entrar a la cueva y encontrar la forma de deshacer el hechizo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podría hacer. Pero por algo estaba él allí. No se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de que los otros vampiros no le vieran. Caminó de regreso entre la oscuridad, cuidando su propia respiración gélida, pisando con cautela, tanteando los árboles a medida que avanzaba. Él creía que no estaba muy lejos de la cueva, pero era más distancia de la que él recordaba. Finalmente pudo llegar de nuevo allí. Una vez que entró, lo primero que vio fue a Diana, que había logrado incorporarse, herida, pero consiente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, K'? deberías estar encerrado.

Su voz sonaba ya sin fuerzas, ni siquiera trataba de sonar autoritaria. Después de haber sido tan fácilmente vencida por Kula, a Diana no le quedaba mucho orgullo que conservar.

-¿Cómo se rompe el hechizo?

Diana sonrió con altanería. Su vestido azul cielo estaba cada vez más teñido de rojo. Medio levantó la mirada hacia él.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, muchacho. Ahora que todo ha comenzado, no lo puedes detener. Cuando él venga, tú y Kula solo servirán para darle fuerza.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo él, ya molesto- dime de una vez cómo se rompe el maldito hechizo.

Diana suspiró, evidentemente K' no iba a dejarla hasta que le diera una verdadera respuesta.

-No hay manera, K'. Sólo se romperá si alguien gana la guerra. Solo mira allá afuera. Los clanes han empezado a pelear sin tregua, y hasta que alguno quede en pie y halla sometido a los otros, esto seguirá así.

K' se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Al parecer la mujer no mentía.

-Tu…amo, ¿Cuando vendrá?

-Cuando lo considere oportuno.

-O sea que esperara a que los clanes se maten entre ellos y luego vendrá a conquistarlos, ya débiles. ¿No es verdad?

-No. Cuando vea que tú y Kula están listos para fortalecerlo. Él siempre los observa. En la primera guerra, fue su idea encerrarlos para conservar sus energías.

K' se sintió especialmente inútil, como si el control se le hubiera salido de las manos. ¿Los observaba siempre?

No tenía forma de acabar con la guerra él solo. El clan pacifista no estaba preparado para pelear, ellos no eran guerreros. No podía arriesgar la vida de Kula. Aunque sus poderes fueran grandes, ni los dos juntos podrían acabar con la guerra.

Afuera, la primera gran batalla se daba sin misericordia.

Los clanes, cuya rivalidad y enemistad se engrandecía con el paso de los años, explotaban en terribles ataques unos contra otros. En su mayoría eran combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todo era desorganizado y confuso. La mayoría estaban completamente ciegos por la ira y la ambición. En el cielo y en la tierra, confusos, los cuerpos se atacaban unos a otros. Las oscuras figuras usaban todo su poder en cada golpe, lo que daba como resultado una descarga impresionante de energía que cualquier vampiro podría sentir. Una fuerza increíble.

Terriblemente confundido y temeroso, K' trató de darse la vuelta y ver hacia afuera, mirar con sus propios ojos el desastre que sólo podía percibir con su mente.

-¿No tienes el valor, muchacho?- rió Diana- no podrías haberlo evitado. Sabes tan poco de tu propio mundo como si hubieras sido convertido en vampiro ayer. Te negaste a cooperar desde el principio y éste es el resultado. No hay forma de que puedas detener esto.

-Cállate- ordenó con determinación, mientras con su mano derecha formaba una flama- no me obligues a matarte de una vez.

Sin embargo K' sabía que no podía hacer eso. Se quedó mirándola con la flama formada en su mano pero sin tener el valor de hacer un solo movimiento.

-Ahora tienes miedo de matarme- insistió ella con su burla-en este momento me odias, y ya no te sirvo para nada. Dudas demasiado, K'. Tal vez después de todo no eres más que un inútil.

Repentinamente, K' s e inclinó hacia ella con la flama en la mano, de forma amenazadora.

-La única razón por la que no te mataré, es porque quiero reservarle a Kula ese honor.

Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Veo que no me equivoqué- dijo finalmente la voz de Diana, ya sin ninguna señal de burla hacia K'- siempre has estado enamorado de ella, ¿Verdad?

K' volteó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no contestó.

…

Kula y Máxima lograron encontrar a un grupo de vampiros pacifistas que únicamente esperaban órdenes.

-No podemos hacerlos pelear- dijo Máxima a Kula- no están preparados para eso.

-Pero ya no queda alternativa, si no peleamos moriremos aquí, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La indecisión de Máxima podía ser peligrosa.

-No… tal vez tengas razón.

Los vampiros, todos lo sabían. Tenían que pelear, no había otra opción.

-Esto no tiene razón de ser, Diana nos usó a todos- dijo Kula, decidida, al grupo de vampiros- No tiene caso que se queden si no quieren pelear. Si tienen que hacerlo, que sea para defender sus vidas. Váyanse, y que no los encuentren.

Los vampiros se miraron unos a otros.

Algunos se fueron inmediatamente. Otros simpatizaron rápidamente con algún clan. Lo dicho, la batalla era tan desorganizada y caótica que cualquiera podría ganar.

-Máxima, si quieres irte, hazlo.

Máxima volteó a ver a Kula.

-Tú no querías nada de esto, tú sólo seguiste a Diana hasta las últimas consecuencias pensando que todo estaría bien. Yo me quedaré aquí con K'.

Máxima apretó sus enormes puños con furia.

-No, Kula, no puedo dejarlos con eso. Diana me hizo quedar como un verdadero imbécil. Tengo que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, yo también.

En poco rato estaban solos. Los otros vampiros ya se habían ido y se encontraban en un lugar alejado donde difícilmente los alcanzaría la batalla, que se encontraba concentrada cerca de la montaña.

-Creo saber lo que K' se propone…él quiere romper el hechizo.

Kula miró hacia la montaña.

-Es imposible hacer eso- continuó el gigante- el hechizo comienza y termina con la guerra. No se romperá hasta que la guerra termine.

-Sólo se acaba con la guerra si se deshace el hechizo…y viceversa- dijo Kula en voz baja, como para sí misma.

Demasiado complicado.

La enorme batalla se extendió por varias horas, pero finalmente los bandos se fueron reuniendo de nuevo, cada quien para un lugar diferente. La pelea no podía continuar así. Apenas se estaban adaptando a que fuera de noche todo el tiempo, y no podían seguir peleando de esa forma por la eternidad. Necesitaban descansar.

-Kula, deberíamos irnos, por el momento. Nosotros solos no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. No podemos ponernos en medio y pelear contra todos ellos, podrían ser miles. Necesitamos un plan. Si vamos a la fortaleza tal vez hasta pueda encontrar algo con respecto al hechizo, tal vez haya otra forma de romperlo.

-Pero no podemos irnos sin K'.

Eso era cierto, K' no había llegado aún, y había pasado bastante tiempo ya. Kula comenzaba a temer, sin embargo, se negaba a creer que algo malo le hubiera pasado. ¿No era él el vampiro más poderoso que había allí? Por algo era con su ayuda con lo que podrían detener la guerra.

…

K' observaba con impaciencia a los vampiros que lo tenían rodeado.

-Fuera de mi camino- dijo con énfasis- si no quieren morir.

Los vampiros prorrumpieron a carcajadas, sin importarles el rostro enojado que mostraba.

-Si alguien logra matarte, ése será sin duda quien gane esta guerra- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Qué no se supone que eres muy poderoso? ¡Vamos, pelea!

Entonces fue agredido de nuevo, por enésima vez. Una rodilla se clavó en su estómago, mientras trataba de contener la furia que había en su interior. Había estado así por horas, tratando de contenerse, tratando de evitar más muerte, más guerra y más estupidez. De otra forma no hubiera dudado en acabar con quienes lo habían capturado.

No quería actuar de manera impulsiva, no quería matar a nadie. Esa guerra no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo hacerles entender que eran marionetas de un monstruo que sólo buscaba el momento oportuno para acabar con todos?

Estaban tan ciegos, todos. Tan llenos de odio, de ira, de un sentimiento de indignación e inferioridad muy grandes, que les impedía ver más allá de las rivalidades entre sus clanes.

Era imposible seguir así. La sangre de los vampiros flotaba por segundos en el aire y caía al suelo, pesada, como si de lodo se tratase. Purpúrea y maloliente, sangre contaminada, sangre proveniente de cuerpos no vivientes, pero tampoco muertos.

_Pero ha sido su elección… ¿Porqué compadecerme de estos idiotas?_

¿Porqué hacerlo, si nunca se había compadecido de nadie? Se dio cuenta de pronto que los otros bandos se habían replegado, y el grupo de vampiros que lo tenían, y él mismo, se encontraban en el centro. Eran la atracción del momento.

Estaba siendo exhibido, sus mentes retorcidas y enfermas lo tenían como una diversión. Era divertido ver cómo lo masacraban sin que él hiciera nada al respecto.

De pronto se enderezó y recuperó su estatura. En el aire se mantuvo unos momentos en pie, con la cabeza agachada, viendo hacia abajo. Detuvo en el aire la mano que iba directo a darle una bofetada, y devolvió un golpe seco al estómago de aquél estúpido que trató de darle otro golpe. De su mano surgió una flama intensa, que usó para golpear con increíble rapidez a los vampiros que lo rodeaban. Eran ocho o diez, y ninguno pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Cayeron en el suelo y ardieron por varios segundos, bajo la vista de todos.

K' miro los ojos de los vampiros enemigos. Azules, verdes, negros y dorados, pero todos conservaban en su interior algo que los hacía iguales, una inmensa llama de maldad, de muerte.

Un grito enfurecido se dejó venir de todas partes. Como si de una ola oscura se tratara, los otros vampiros se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba él, al centro. K' se puso en guardia dispuesto a pelear. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Máxima lo cubrió con su cuerpo, y otra persona se pegaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?

-Ahora menos que nunca debemos dejarte sólo- Kula también estaba en guardia- ¿Debemos pelear o irnos de aquí?

-D…debemos irnos…

K' parecía dudar.

Kula lo miró. Vio sus ojos angustiados, sus labios temblorosos, su pecho agitado. Eso no era lo que era K'. K' no era un cobarde. K' era un vampiro.

-Estás asustado- dijo ella acusadoramente- ¿Cómo puedes estar asustado? ¿Cómo puedes dudar a éstas alturas?

K' no pudo responder. Los vampiros chocaron unos contra otros generando una gran confusión. Las palabras de Kula se ahogaron entre los gritos de la multitud enardecida.

-¡Kula!- K' trató de encontrara. Máxima también desapareció. Las figuras a su alrededor se movían como en cámara lenta mientras intentaba ubicarlos con la vista.

-¡K'!- ella sostuvo su mano y lo jaló, tratando de sacarlo de allí- ¡ven! ¡K', por favor!

K' se quedó de pronto atrapado dentro de su mente. No pudo escuchar a Kula, ni sentir cómo su mano trataba de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus manos se cubrieron de un fuego intenso y sus ojos perdieron el foco. Era como si hubiera perdido la conciencia por completo.

-¡K' basta!

K' sólo veía las oscuras figuras moviéndose de un lado a otro. Como manchas, como sombras.

Kula estaba atemorizada. Estaban prácticamente acorralados. Máxima peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para protegerlos a ella y a K', pero él no reaccionaba. De pronto se le ocurrió que debía haber una forma de contrarrestar lo que K' hacía. Se armó de valor y entre lágrimas, se puso enfrente de él.

-K', detente- rogó de nuevo- si sigues me matarás a mi también.

Kula sabía que ella había juzgado muy rápido a K'. Ella también estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada. No podía dejarlo pelear. Si algo le pasaba, ella ya no tendría razones para pelear. Y si K' se dejara llevar por sus poderes, aún si vivía, ella no lo iba a ver igual. Ella creía en él. Él se había negado a ser un asesino, un monstruo. ¿Ahora realmente lo era?

K' estaba en guardia, con sus puños ardientes arriba, protegiendo su rostro. El espacio que les quedaba era cada vez más reducido. A su alrededor, muchos de ellos, decenas, se preparaban para atacar en serio. Máxima sólo les había servido para divertirse. Y un poco más allá, los demás seguían peleando, o se protegían para guardar fuerzas.

Kula miró a los ojos a K', tratando de hacerlo mirarla. Levantó sus manos y las cubrió de hielo. Temerosa, tomó los puños de K'. A pesar del hielo que protegía sus manos, sintió como las flamas la quemaban. Se mordió los labios casi hasta sangrar. K' seguía como en trance.

-¡K', detente!

K' oyó la voz de Kula como si proviniera de su propio interior. Las cosas a su alrededor volvieron a tomar forma. Las escenas en cámara lenta marcharon a su velocidad verdadera. Las sombras y manchas volvieron a ser vampiros. Los ruidos a su alrededor, los rugidos furiosos, los golpes, la sangre. Todo volvió a traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

K' vio los ojos de Kula como si éstos lo trajeran de regreso desde un sueño muy profundo. Ella pronunció su nombre despacio. Ambos sintieron entonces un empujón que les dio Máxima. Apenas se movieron, los otros vampiros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, sin embargo, Máxima logró sacarlos en medio de la confusión.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad logró llevarlos a un lugar en medio del bosque. Viendo hacia arriba logró distinguir la confusión de la batalla.

-¿K', estás bien?- preguntó Kula realmente angustiada.

K' asintió.

-Yo volveré allí- declaró Máxima- veré si es que puedo hacer algo. Ustedes tienen que huir, intenten que nadie los note y repongan sus fuerzas.

Máxima bajó su mirada al piso como si se disculpara.

-Ustedes siguen siendo esenciales para terminar con esto, pero no como Diana quería. Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto por no darme cuenta antes.

K' asintió, demostrándole que lo comprendía. Kula reprimió las lágrimas.

Máxima partió. En silencio, K' y Kula se quedaron en ese lugar, ocultos entre los árboles, en la oscuridad.

K' miró las manos de Kula. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Te quemaste.

Kula llevó las manos a su pecho y cerró los puños mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Quería…evitar que hicieras una tontería.

K' recordó entonces las manos heladas de Kula sobre sus puños flameantes. Las quemaduras venían de allí.

-Diana tenía razón. Soy un inútil- Kula se sorprendió, creyó estar oyendo mal- soy un inútil y un cobarde.

-No digas eso, K'. Ella sólo lo dijo para provocarte y nada más.

-¡Pero si es verdad!- K' se veía realmente frustrado- No pude evitar que comenzara todo esto, te puse en peligro, a ti y a Max, o tengo idea de cómo detener esto.

La sujetó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-¡Mira tus manos, ni siquiera te pude proteger de mí mismo!- cada vez sonaba más triste, sombrío, angustiado- ¡No sé qué es lo que hago aquí, no sé porqué peleo, no sé a qué me enfrento, no sé por qué demonios vivo!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante el susto de Kula. Ella trató de acercarse a él, pero él la detuvo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Detrás de K', el suelo comenzó a moverse, generando una gran grieta, que se abrió más y más, hasta parecer más una entrada. Kula la reconoció enseguida.

Era la entrada a la cueva donde K' había estado encerrado. La entrada era como un pasillo, lleno de antorchas. Todo era piedras y tierra ahí adentro.

-¡Entra!-ordenó K', reponiéndose- rápido, entra.

Kula caminó temerosa dentro de la cueva. La única vez que había estado allí había sido el día que K' despertó. En ese momento, no tuvo ningún miedo de entrar ahí. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No sabía lo que K' podría querer en ese lugar.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de la cueva, K' miró todo a su alrededor. Al parecer estaba muy tranquilo.

-Este lugar se alimenta con mis pensamientos, con mi miseria, mi tristeza o mi enojo- comenzó a explicarle mientras la tomaba de las manos- es como una tentación. Hace poco comprendí que puede ser un buen refugio, pero si me dejara llevar me absorbería sin remedio.

Kula miró a su alrededor realmente confundida.

-Estarás segura aquí, porque este lugar es parte de mí. Debo salir y hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, tú ya te arriesgaste bastante.

-¡No, K', espera!

K' corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada, seguido de Kula. Al llegar allí se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

Acarició su rostro con suavidad, mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil, como hipnotizada. Sus rostros se acercaron.

-Lo siento, es lo mejor- antes de poder besarla, K' se resistió, y le dio un ligero empujón hacia adentro. Kula cayó, dormida, y la entrada al lugar se cerró ante los ojos de K'.

Se alejó de allí sin poder mirar hacia atrás.

Subió hacia donde estaban peleando los demás vampiros.

El primer paso, era encontrar a Máxima.

El segundo, era tratar de detener la masacre, como fuera.

El tercer paso era pelear si era necesario, y sobrevivir.

De pronto, la sangrienta pelea se detuvo, y todos los vampiros, atraídos por una fuerza extraña, miraron de nuevo hacia la montaña, de cuyo centro no se había alejado demasiado la batalla.

De una de las grutas surgió una figura siniestra, que fue tomando forma conforme se acercaba a los vampiros. Era realmente imponente, se podía ver desde todas partes.

-Igniz- susurró alguien cerca de donde K' se encontraba. A su lado surgieron otras figuras. Una de ellas era Diana, completamente recuperada.

-¡¿Dónde está K' Dash!- preguntó dando un vistazo largo a todo el "campo de batalla"-¡¿Dónde está Kula Diamond?

La presencia de aquel vampiro detuvo la batalla por unos instantes, mientras todos le miraban perplejos y cohibidos.

Igniz paseaba su vista de un lado a otro, como burlándose.

-¿Dónde están mis poderosas fuerzas puras?- preguntó por tercera vez en tono demandante.

K' se elevó entre los demás vampiros, y le dio la cara. Se acercó con determinación. No le quedaba más que perder. Kula estaba segura mientras estuviera en la cueva. Todo lo demás no importaba ya.

-Aquí estoy, Igniz- dijo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de él- pero si quieres mi fuerza, tendrás que matarme para obtenerla.

_**Continuará…**_

**Quise basarme un poco en la verdadera historia del Kof, por eso Igniz es mi villano esta vez. **

**Bueno, como dije antes, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Esto no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir escribiendo y tratando, al menos, de publicar en estos días.**

**No he muerto!**

**Un saludote, besos, abrazos y apapachos de chocolate de su amiga:**

**Yereri Ashra :)**


	6. Cumpliendo un pacto

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Cumpliendo con un pacto**_

Kula estuvo vagando en un estado de semi inconsciencia durante un largo rato. Creía estar dormida, pero veía la cueva a su alrededor, cual si estuviera despierta. Ella recordaba que K' describía esa cueva como un lugar frío y horrible. Ellos no podían asegurar tal cosa. Un vampiro no siente tal cosa. El frio para ellos suele ser algo relativo. Kula no sentía frío en ese lugar. Ella sentía un calor especial, un cuidado sorprendente, como si allí nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Estaba recostada sobre una roca. El vestido que la cubría era rojo sangre. Se lamió los labios pensando en el hambre que tenía. Hacía mucho que no salía a beber sangre. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. ¿Habían sido horas o días? ¿O tal vez años?

Un millón de velas se consumían –sin consumirse- a su alrededor. Supuso que de ahí provenía el calor. Estiró su mano para tocar una, pero no pudo hacerlo. Eran como ilusiones, sólo la imagen. No le dio más importancia.

Medio adormilada, se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar alrededor, viendo la cueva en toda su extensión. Se preguntaba si K' se había sentido igual que ella estando allí. Pero luego pensó que él estaba consciente de los años que había pasado allí, y ella no tenía la menor idea. Le parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo en el interior de esa cueva y al mismo tiempo, que había sido una verdadera eternidad.

Sin razón ni motivo, sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Recordó todo lo que había vivido, y cómo su corazón había soportado la muerte, el desamor, la traición, y la guerra. Guerra. Afuera había una guerra. Desamor. K' estaba peleando en la guerra. Traición. Diana los había obligado a pelear.

K' peleaba. Afuera, en la guerra. Muerte. ¿Estaba ella muerta? En cierta forma, no. Era un vampiro. No estaba muerta. Estaba oculta en la tierra. Estaba protegida.

K' peleaba, en la guerra, y ella estaba allí, protegida. No estaba muerta, pero K' podía morir.

Poco a poco, todas las ideas se juntaron y se conectaron de nuevo en su cabeza. Fue como si se abrieran sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había _realmente _ pasado allí?

De pronto reaccionó por completo, despertó del sueño. Todo a su alrededor volvió a adquirir sentido. Se obligó a si misma a mantenerse así y se puso en movimiento. Buscó la salida con desesperación, pero ésta había desaparecido.

Si algo le ocurría a K' no se lo iba a perdonar. Trató de conectar su mente con la de él. Trató de hablarle, pero sus pensamientos no lograban traspasar la cueva.

-¡K'!- deseaba que de alguna manera él lograra escucharla, que respondiera- ¡K'!

Volvió a gritar sin importarle desgarrarse la garganta.

-¡K'! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Las velas desaparecieron por completo. La piedra donde había estado acostada también. Era como haber sido drogada.

De pronto cayó de rodillas. Había quedado muy débil. Necesitaba algo de sangre.

La cueva proveía de fuerzas mientras estaba bajo su poder. Por eso K' había soportado todos esos años. Pero Kula sabía que no podía dejarse llevar de nuevo por la influencia de ese maldito lugar. K' la había llevado allí para protegerla, pero ¿A qué costo?

…

K' estaba frente a Igniz. Igniz lo observaba fijamente, con burla.

-Por favor, K', no seas tan agresivo- dijo de forma condescendiente- no hay necesidad de que nos enfrentemos. Puedo considerar perdonarte.

K' sabía que lo que Igniz tuviera que proponerle no sería nada bueno.

-Sólo tienes que entregarme a Kula. Sólo tomaré sus poderes, no te preocupes, tal vez sobreviva. Y a ti te puedo usar como siervo. No tienes porqué morir.

K' entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría semejante trato?

-Es que no entiendes, K'- prosiguió Igniz- tú ni siquiera estás en posición de recibir un trato.

…

-K'…-Kula seguía llamándolo. Cada vez era más doloroso. Era como si su energía se consumiera al doble o al triple sólo por estar allí. Era como si su cuerpo se estuviera drenando por dentro.

…

-Si yo quisiera, te mataría ahora mismo- Igniz seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, demostrando superioridad. K' no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por él.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. Crees que puedes vencerme. ¿Quién dice que no soy de verdad más poderoso que tú? Yo soy un vampiro, igual que tu. Tengo los poderes que tú quisieras tener, pero no los tienes. Actúas como si fueras superior, pero ¿Cómo es que vas a demostrarlo?

Igniz frunció el ceño por primera vez.

-Pero lo más importante es que no puedes matarme porque sabes que oculté a Kula. Y sabes que sin mí, no puedes acceder a ella.

-Si te mato, ella morirá en esa cueva- aseguró Igniz- que absorberá su energía poco a poco. Ella no resistirá igual que tu. A la larga, la cueva la matará.

-Prefiero que muera allí, a que muera en tus manos.

…

K' no sería capaz de dejarla morir, pero eso Kula no lo sabía. Pero en ese momento no estaba tan preocupada por si misma, sino por K'. Él era la razón por la que quería salir, necesitaba ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame salir!

Cada vez estaba más débil. En el interior de la cueva, una flama se formó, en el aire. Ella sintió su calor, como el de las velas, pero mucho más fuerte. Se acercó. Surtió un efecto inmediato en ella. Tranquilizador y vital. La llenó de energía de nuevo, pero semejante belleza la deslumbró. ¿Esa llama era acaso parte de K'? ¿Estaba él respondiendo a su llamado?

Era probable. Se sentó en el suelo, y luego se dejó recostar. La llama flotaba por encima de ella. Decidió quedarse así, procurando seguir lo suficientemente consciente hasta que se le ocurriera algo que hacer.

…

-Nunca permitirías tal cosa- contraatacó Igniz- ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que no observé su estúpida promesa? ¿Crees que no vi cómo se besaban? era inevitable, pobre ingenuo K'. Estás enamorado de ella más de lo que jamás podrás admitir, y no la dejarás morir. Si me la entregas consideraré dejarla con vida. Pero si insistes en esconderla, la matarás.

-Donde la he escondido, ella no puede morir. Está protegida de todo. Y aunque yo muera, ella seguirá estando a salvo.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó igniz, con una sonrisa altanera- ¿Y qué escondite perfecto fue el que ideaste?

-Bien, podría decirse- repuso K'- que la he escondido aquí- y señaló su cabeza con su dedo índice.

…

Encontrarse en ese estado, lejos de volverla vulnerable, la hacía sentir tranquila. Era como si todo el tiempo algo la estuviera resguardando. En su interior, se sentía inquieta por saber todo lo que estaba pasando afuera, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Sintió una profunda melancolía. Pero si estaba allí, probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar y tratar de reponerse.

…

La siguiente reacción de Igniz hizo enfadar a K'. Al parecer se había quedado pensativo un buen rato. Después dirigió sus ojos flameantes directamente a los de K' y, con su boca curveándose en una sonrisa extraña, mostró sus colmillos de forma amenazante y perturbadora. Posteriormente, lanzó una risa extraña que hizo a K' ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes, maldito?

Igniz no se perturbó. Lo miró por unos largos segundos.

-Sólo pensaba. Pensaba en lo delicioso que será, cuando por fin pueda disfrutar de esa hermosa criatura.

Los ojos de K' se abrieron un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue algo que a Igniz no se le pasó por alto.

-¿Puedes imaginártelo, querido K'? ¿Te imaginas su cabello, chorreando entre tus dedos cuando la tengas entre tus brazos? ¿Te imaginas el aroma de su piel cuando esté a pocos centímetros de ti… cuando tiemble, cuando comience a llorar de emoción? ¿Te imaginas la sensación del primer contacto de su cuello con tus colmillos, sus ojos mirándote con miedo, sus suaves venas palpitando? Puedes imaginártelo, lo sé. ¿Imaginas el sabor de su sangre, la sensación rasposa en tu lengua, y el calor del líquido bajando, deslizándose por tu garganta? – la mandíbula de K' comenzó a temblar. Por momentos se sintió débil, como si las imágenes que Igniz trataba de crear en su mente estuvieran influenciándolo. Claro que podía imaginarse esas cosas. Las imaginaba y las anhelaba como a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Por supuesto que te lo imaginas- siguió Igniz- has probado ya su sangre ¿No es cierto? Apuesto a que te sabes de memoria su sabor. Te encantaría que estuviera aquí, ¿No? Para poder besarla…te gustaría tenerla aquí, cerca, y poder poseerla…- los vampiros que los rodeaban también estaban cayendo en la espiral de palabras. Perturbados, veían a Igniz e intermitentemente también dirigían su mirada a K'. ¿Qué tan verdadero podía ser todo lo que decía? ¿Tan maravillosa podía ser la experiencia de alimentarse de esa niña?

- Te propongo algo. Si te unes a mí, si prometes servirme fielmente, te dejaré conservar tus poderes- K' lucía como hipnotizado, pareciera que se encontraba completamente bajo el poder de las imágenes que Igniz describía- y además, para tu disfrute personal, dejaré que absorbas los poderes de Kula. Dejaré que la tengas entre tus brazos por última vez, que la beses y la ames, y finalmente, que consumas su sangre hasta que te des cuenta de que forma parte de ti por completo- la voluntad de K', y su conciencia, se habían ido lejos- de lo contrario, haré que todas estas criaturas te maten, y busquen a Kula y ellos mismos la tengan del modo en que te lo he propuesto a ti.

…

Kula vio cómo la cueva se abría de nuevo, y no tardó en reaccionar y moverse de ahí. Afuera todo estaba oscuro, así que supo que mientras ella estaba adentro no pudo haber ocurrido gran cosa.

Salió un poco temerosa. Tardó en tomar conciencia de todo, de volver, de recuperarse a la realidad.

-K'…pudo haberle pasado algo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió- si la barrera de la cueva se debilitó quiere decir que ocurrió algo con él, ¿pero qué?

Se guió por el instinto y se dirigió a donde sentía que se concentraba el poder. No tardó en ver de nuevo la montaña, y la enorme mancha de vampiros alrededor de ella.

…

Igniz creía que tenía a K' bajo su poder, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado, cuando éste volvió a enfocar su mirada, como si saliera de su trance. Primero sonrió con suavidad, y su risa burlona pasó poco a poco a ser una carcajada que hizo al poderoso Igniz enojar.

Cuando la risa se hubo calmado, K' tomó la palabra.

-Interesante poesía la que acabas de inventar. Adecuada para mentes débiles, pero no para funcionar con alguien que ha estado preparándose por tanto tiempo para algo así. Debo admitir que por un momento casi caigo- repuso con una mirada maliciosa- pero, ¿Porqué verme limitado a ser tu esclavo, si seguramente puedo acabar contigo?

Igniz no contestó, y K' aprovechó su momentánea distracción para reponerse él mismo un poco. En su interior sabía que sus pensamientos se habían dirigido hacia Kula por completo, y que por momentos sí había perdido algo de conciencia.

-Nunca te serviré, Igniz. Ni tampoco dejaré que le pongas las manos encima a Kula.

-Bien, de todas formas, no te necesito para apoderarme de este mundo- Luego levantó su voz, hacia los demás vampiros- ¡Hermanos! ¡La sangre más poderosa y maravillosa de este universo, está contenida en el cuerpo de un solo ser, vampiro como todos ustedes! ¡Y el- dijo, señalando a K'- conoce el secreto de su ubicación! ¡El que quiera poseer a esa hermosa criatura, tiene a su disposición a este sujeto!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a K', mientras Igniz y su séquito desaparecían entre las sombras.

-Maldición- murmuró K'. Sintió como poco a poco se iban acercando a él, lo rodeaban y lo acorralaban cada vez más.

-¡Oigan, aquí estoy!- La voz de Kula resonó por el bosque y llegó a los oídos de todos allí- ¡¿No es a mí a quien quieren?

K' se quedó frío- en el sentido más literal posible- en el lugar donde estaba, y poco a poco se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Kula estaba allí.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que los planes de Igniz se estaban cumpliendo. Era más fácil deshacerse de ellos que convencerlos de unirse a él, así que optó por lo primero.

-¡K', yo los detendré! ¡Ve y acaba con él!

No podía dejarla allí. El mundo era testigo de que no podía. Había luchado por protegerla y por una debilidad estaba vulnerable ahora.

-¡No!- gritó llegando hacia ella y protegiéndola con su cuerpo- No lo haré. Te hice una promesa, Kula, te protegeré aunque tenga que morir para hacerlo.

Había millones de preguntas que hacer en ese momento pero al instante ambos comprendieron que ya tenían las respuestas. El pacto que habían hecho con su sangre los obligaba a obedecer y protegerse mutuamente.

-K'…-Kula miró a su alrededor y comprendió- acabemos con ellos, K', juntos. Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, ¿No? Por eso lo prometimos…

K' se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras se suspendía todo en el aire. Miró a su alrededor y supo lo que pasaría por lo menos durante los próximos minutos. Y al final, vivirían o morirían, así de simple.

En teoría, no tenían nada qué perder.

-De…de acuerdo- K' sonrió- Y cuando terminemos con ellos acabaremos con ese bastardo de Igniz.

-Por supuesto.

No tuvieron tiempo para más, pues de pronto una enorme mancha oscura se volcó sobre ellos con fuerza. Llegó un momento en que apenas podían ver los rostros de quienes los atacaban, los golpes iban y venían por doquier, a la velocidad del rayo y al mismo tiempo parecían ser eternos. Entre tanta confusión llegaron a temer golpearse entre ellos, pero por suerte, K' siempre estaba junto a Kula y viceversa. Tuvieron que evitar separarse lo más mínimo, y la ventaja era que a pesar de todo, la mayor parte de ellos estaban muy por debajo del nivel esperado. Ellos no estaban preparados para pelear contra K' y Kula.

Pero el factor numérico era muy fuerte. Eran cientos y cuantos más derrotaban, parecían aparecer más, como si se multiplicaran, como si salieran de la tierra. El cansancio muy pronto comenzó a consumirlos, y sus enemigos pudieron aprovecharse de ellos para seguir y atacar cada vez con más fuerza.

La última vez habían logrado escapar porque K' sólo había sido objeto de diversión. Ésta vez todos estaban determinados a obtener los poderes de ambos, pues Igniz había puesto en evidencia su perfección y superioridad.

K' fue el primero en ser herido de gravedad. Alguien le hizo una fuerte herida en el estómago, que aprovecharon para darle un par de golpes más, que lo noquearon por unos momentos en los cuales no podía saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Kula por su parte, también fue herida, pero ella sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la cintura, sin poder saber si le habían clavado algo o le habían dado un balazo.

Lo único que sabía era que su sangre goteaba, manchando sus ropas y aumentando aún más el deseo de los otros vampiros por someterla.

-¡K', reacciona!- gritó al ver que K' estaba siendo golpeado en su inconsciencia- ¡Haz algo!

La voz de Kula lo alcanzó, y con mucho esfuerzo, hizo algo que realmente no deseaba hacer.

-¡Kula, cúbrete!

Kula aprovechó que muchos vampiros la sujetaban, con algo de impulso los colocó frente a ella como barrera, al tiempo que de las manos de K' salían unas enormes y mortales llamas.

Acabaron con muchos de los vampiros que los rodeaban, pero aparecían más y más.

-¿Duele?-preguntó Kula, al ver a K' agitado luego del ataque.

-Un poco- contestó él- ¿Y a ti?-pero K' se refería a la herida. Kula se tocó y comprobó que no era nada serio, quizás sólo un rasguño.

-Estaré bien- sólo tenían unos segundos, pues poco a poco se acercaban de nuevo a ellos, pero no como si fuesen vampiros, ahora parecían máquinas, criaturas sin pensamiento cuyo único deseo era atacar.

-Yo también usaré mis poderes, K'- dijo Kula, decidida- pero hay que tener cuidado o nos haremos daño.

Una vez más se vieron arrinconados. Kula usaba sus poderes para protegerse, al tiempo que para atacar, atravesar, cortar, dañar. Las llamas de K' arrasaban indistintamente con lo que encontraban a su paso, mientras él trataba de no alcanzar a Kula en ninguno de sus ataques, ella creaba escudos delante de él cuando corría riesgo de ser atacado.

Sin embargo el cansancio de nuevo pudo más con ellos, y pronto ambos se encontraron atrapados, sujetos y a la merced de sus enemigos.

De pronto K' sintió una mordida fuerte, y cómo la sangre de su cuerpo corría furiosamente, tratando de escapar o de salir más abruptamente de su cuerpo.

-¡No, K'! –Kula vio esto, desesperada. Sacando fuerzas de la nada, liberó una de sus manos y creó todo el hielo que pudo, golpeando con toda su fuerza a quienes la sostenían, y luego de esto liberó a K', entrando en una encarnizada lucha contra los vampiros que habían osado consumir su sangre. Comprendiendo enseguida la situación, K' supo que tenía que hacer algo en ese instante.

Tomando el poder que le quedaba, se coló entre el grupo de vampiros que ahora rodeaban a Kula y la sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano originaba una avalancha de fuego que arrasó con decenas de esas criaturas en pocos segundos. Luego del despliegue de poder, K' se quedó sin fuerzas, cayendo desde lo alto con Kula en brazos. Al llegar al piso, Kula se puso de pie y vio a K' tendido a su lado. Casi tan inconsciente como él, se puso de pie y miró hacia arriba, viendo cómo caían hacia ella, a atacarla, como agujas, como balas…

Aún teblando por la falta de fuerzas, se afirmó en la tierra y levantó los brazos, desplegando una gran capa de hielo alrededor de ella y K'.

Su fin era que chocaran contra el muro con su propia fuerza, que se mataran entre ellos por el impacto. Trató de aguantar cuando sintió el impacto. Sus brazos flaquearon y sintió como si fueran a doblarse, pero no podía romper la barrera, tenía que proteger a K'. Sin embargo los segundos de angustia se disiparon al sentir los fuertes brazos de K' sujetando los de ella, manteniéndolos hacia arriba, sosteniendo la capa.

-Aguanta- le dijo mientras el impacto seguía y cada vez parecía hacerse más fuerte.

A Kula la traicionaron las lágrimas por el esfuerzo tan grande que estaba haciendo, pero aún así no bajó los brazos en ningún momento.

Respiró profundamente y empujó el muro hacia arriba, provocando que el golpe hacia los vampiros fuera mucho más fuerte.

De pronto se acabó. Los cuerpos caían alrededor del muro, algunos sólo inconscientes, otros muertos.

La capa se disolvió, y como empujados o impulsados por alguna fuerza, ambos cayeron hacia lados opuestos, a un par de metros de distancia uno del otro.

…

-K'…- Kula abrió sus ojos con dificultad, y cómo pudo, se arrastró hacia K'. A su alrededor todavía había vampiros, pero los miraban con miedo, con cierta angustia, o con respeto, francamente a Kula eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus delicados brazos se rasparon y se llenó de tierra, pero finalmente llegó hasta donde K' yacía- K', despierta, por favor- suplicó poniéndole una mano en el pecho y agitándolo todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían- por favor.

K' apretó los ojos y luego los entreabrió- ¿Estas bien, Kula?-preguntó. Kula apoyó la frente contra el pecho de K' mientras asentía.

-Por favor, K', no te duermas- rogó mientras lo seguía agitando, con gran temor de que fuera a quedar inconsciente otra vez- te necesito, debemos acabar con esto.

-La guerra terminó- aseguró él, mientras trataba de incorporarse- esos de ahí no querrán pelear…no después de esto.

Quizás tenía razón.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que la guerra termine- Máxima surgió entre los vampiros que quedaban- sabía que no podía hacer nada, lo siento. Ellos no comprenden como esto ha terminado así y tienen demasiado miedo para enfrentarse a ustedes, o peor aún, a Igniz. La guerra no acabará hasta que acaben con él. No hay otra forma, K', Kula, ustedes son los únicos que pueden acabar con él.

Con mucho esfuerzo, K' se sentó, con Kula aún abrazada a él.

-Bien, entonces debo hacerlo- trató de ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sentarse otra vez.

-Ni hablar- Kula lo miró a los ojos- No irás tu sólo, y menos en ese estado.

-Pues tu tampoco podrás hacerlo- repuso él con severidad- hay que correr el riesgo…hay que hacer algo.

-Igniz seguro cree que los vampiros te han asesinado… ya no tiene el poder de verte todo el tiempo, lo perdió cuando estuviste consciente de tus poderes, hace mucho tiempo. Diana quiso hacértelo creer para que estuvieras inseguro.

-Nunca lo creí- aseguró K'- pero por si las dudas tenía que ocultar a Kula a toda costa.

-Debemos reponer nuestras fuerzas, K', así no podremos pelear contra él.

-Iremos a un lugar donde nunca nos encontrará. Solo yo controlo la entrada y la salida.

Kula asintió.

-Tienes razón, estaremos bien allí.

Máxima comprendió en seguida de qué se trataba.

Se adentraron en el bosque, y en un claro, una gran boca por la que bajaba una escalera, se abrió.

-No los culpo si no vuelven a salir de allí- pensó Máxima, mientras los vampiros se reagrupaban y se dispersaban, con un gran miedo e incertidumbre, pero con la certeza de que habían hecho mal, y de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo ahora.

Todo quedaba en las manos de esas criaturas, que desaparecieron bajo la tierra para poder descansar.

**Continuará…**


	7. Juntando las cicatrices

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Juntando las cicatrices**_

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

La voz de K' se había quedado flotando en el aire, rebotó un par de veces en las paredes de la cueva y se fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de ella.

Kula se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Trata de dormir.

Kula describiría el lugar en el que estaban como una especie de hueco. Muy cómodo como para ser de piedra. K' la tenía abrazada también y a su alrededor todo era confortable y perfecto. No había mucha luz. Un par de velas iluminaban toda la estancia.

De no ser por las circunstancias, hubiera sido aún más hermoso de lo que ya era para Kula. Cerraría los ojos y dormiría. No era algo imposible. Había mucha paz como para no poder hacerlo. La realidad de afuera no parecía ser una realidad sino un mito, un cuento, algo inexistente.

-No quiero hacerlo- dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos- si me duermo lo olvidaré todo. Perderé la conciencia, lo sé. Y tu aprovecharás para salir de aquí sin mí. Sé que no quieres que esté en peligro, pero yo no tengo problemas con pelear.

-Has aprendido a conocerme muy bien- la estrechó más contra su cuerpo- Todo lo que quiero es protegerte.

-Lo sé. Gracias.

Kula sabía que necesitaba seguir hablando para no quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué te hacía odiar este lugar?

K' respiró profundamente. Kula tenía una curiosidad muy grande y no encontró otro momento mejor para aclarar esta duda.

Él supo que no tenía alternativa más que contestar. No supo cómo explicarlo, así que se tomó su tiempo para pensar cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a usar. Kula lo observó fijamente sin interrumpirlo. Por su expresión ella sabía que él estaba pensando en lo que ella había preguntado.

-¿Qué sentirías si estuvieras obligada a permanecer en una cueva…oscura, fría… que de alguna forma se apodera de tu conciencia, por un lapso indefinido de tiempo…completamente sola?

Kula no contestó, se limitó a esperar.

-Estaba completamente solo.

-Pero ahora no lo estás- Kula se apresuró a hacerse notar- estamos juntos y mientras esté contigo todo estará…

De pronto guardó silencio. A K' esto le pareció muy extraño, había dejado de hablar sin previo aviso. Sin embargo ella se sepró de él y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Quedémonos aquí- dijo, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento en ese preciso momento- no hay que salir nunca más. No necesitamos nada, más que estar juntos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? De todas formas, si el mundo es destruido, tu y yo…

-Creo que no estás teniendo las ideas muy claras, Kula. Eso no es algo que podamos hacer.

Kula suspiró, desalentada por completo. K' tenía razón, no estaba pensando con claridad. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos en ese momento.

…

Igniz había avanzado poco a poco. En su interior lamentaba no haber logrado que K' se uniera a él, pero considerando otras cosas, no lo necesitaba. Los clanes se habían dispersado y nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a él. Los humanos no serían capaces de hacerle frente, y seguro se descontrolarían y sufrirían por la noche eterna. Eso los haría más débiles. Les servirían de alimento por mucho tiempo.

Daba por sentada su victoria y su posición de poder por sobre los otros vampiros. En poco tiempo se apoderó de una guarida, un lugar oscuro de acuerdo a sus gustos en el cual se instaló cómodamente mientras decidía qué hacer para divertirse. Llegó a creer que K' y Kula estaban muertos, pero no tardó en sentir que seguían en alguna parte, reponiendo sus fuerzas, aguardando para enfrentarse de nuevo a él.

No dudaba de su futura victoria sobre ellos, que después de todo no eran más que un simple estorbo, una basurita que quitar de en medio con facilidad.

….

Kula no contó el tiempo que llevaba dentro de ese lugar. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio mientras veía a su alrededor con indiferencia, sumida en una profunda ensoñación en la que sin embargo no quería caer por completo. No quería quedar inconsciente, no quería darle la oportunidad a K' de dejarla ahí de nuevo. Llegó a pensar que se quedarían así por el resto de la eternidad, que K' escucharía la súplica que ella hacía en silencio, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que su determinación era clara. Pero ella no iba a desistir, no se iba a dejar vencer, así que decidió buscar otra forma de permanecer despierta.

-K', ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- preguntó casi sin pensar. Había dejado divagar a su mente y la pregunta salió por sí sola.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué nos marcó para que termináramos siendo esto?

-El destino- contestó él sin especial énfasis pero con convicción- Yo era muy joven, pero era solitario y triste. Y estaba enfermo. Iba a morir de todas formas. Mi vida no fue algo bueno.

-¿Deseabas morir?

-Tal vez… no lo sé. Algunos recuerdos son muy confusos. Llegó un momento en que no sabía qué pasaría conmigo. Traté de suicidarme. No sabía hacerlo. Tomé, mucho. Luego busqué un cuchillo. Quise cortarme el cuello, no me importaba que fuera doloroso. Casi lo logré. Máxima me encontró y me convirtió. Luego me explicó toda esa basura de que era especial y que me necesitaban. Y luego de un tiempo llegaste tú.

Kula se quedó en silencio y trató de recordar.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho- susurró tratando de esforzar su mente- me iba a casar….con alguien a quien no quería, ni iba a querer nunca. Jamás conocí a alguien por quien sintiera amor y esa persona me había comprado. Luego huí. Por el bosque. Me persiguieron, y luego hubo una tormenta de nieve. Casi me congelo. Busqué calor, pero en poco tiempo ni siquiera podía moverme. Luego apareció Diana y...

Todo lo demás quedó claro. No eran diferentes en el sentido de que ambos habían terminado metidos en todo ese lío por haber huído.

Quizás si era el destino. Quizás cada uno huyó a su manera porque ellos no estaban destinados a ser humanos, sino algo más. Algo diferente, algo que en sus vidas normales nunca hubieran imaginado.

Kula no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a besarlo. Mientras él respondía a sus caricias no dejaba de parecer ausente, imposible de acercar a ella por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo a ella no le importó. Así lo había amado siempre y no era quien para cambiarlo ahora.

-Duerme- sugirió el en susurros- estarás bien si lo haces.

-No quiero. No puedo permitírmelo. No dormiré.

Sus palabras fueron claras y K' no insistió más.

Él estaba más consciente del tiempo. Sabía que no podía esperar por mucho tiempo más. Sabía perfectamente bien que cuanto más se tardaban, más oportunidad le daba a él de avanzar.

Igniz tenía razón, comprobó teniéndola cerca, que Kula consistía en una tentación demasiado grande para él. No podía evitar percibir el dulce aroma de su pelo, ni el suave roce de su blanca piel.

Más de una vez se sintió atormentado por la idea de que en cualquier momento perdería el control y terminaría haciendo con ella justamente lo que Igniz había dicho.

Se miraron a los ojos y de un momento a otro comenzaron a besarse con ardor, con ansias, por que esa era, quizás, la única oportunidad que tendrían de estar juntos. K' tomó todo el control y utilizó sus labios para apoderarse de los de ella. Hizo lo que se le dio la gana, la besó con fuerza, dejó que su lengua vagara por los rincones de su boca, y mordió ligeramente sus labios, mientras se hacía cada vez más evidente para él que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo más. Kula lo abrazaba y se dejaba llevar, correspondiéndole con casi igual pasión. Él la besó en el cuello y en los hombros, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo del vestido y acariciaban sus piernas, las cuales se le enredaban en la cintura con fuerza.

Se detuvieron bruscamente. Él, tendido sobre ella, con un brazo la sujetaba por la cintura, y con la otra sostenía su cabeza. Ella tenía los brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello. Se miraron largamente.

-¿De verdad no podemos quedarnos, K'?

La pregunta lo desarmó. Necesitaba quedarse. Necesitaba contar con esa posibilidad.

-K'…-el silencio se había apoderado de la estancia- K'…K', bésame.

Él no escuchó nada más. Su vista se nubló. Su mente perdió toda consciencia, y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola, llenándose del aroma de su piel, de sus suspiros suaves, y de su nombre que se repetía una y otra vez en su voz ahogada de deseo.

Kula sintió un dolor fuerte en su mano. En la palma, la cicatriz que tenía se abrió. En el pecho de K', su cicatriz también se abrió. Movida por el desenfreno del momento, Kula se agachó y tomo algunas gotas de la sangre de K', pero otro instinto, mucho más fuerte, la obligó a llevar su mano, con la herida, sobre la herida de K'. Se besaron de nuevo profundamente, mientras sus heridas ardían. Al juntarse quemaban como el fuego, pero al mismo tiempo, sus pieles se erizaban como si hiciera mucho frio.

K' recordó las palabras de Igniz una vez más;_ "__Dejaré que la tengas entre tus brazos por última vez, que la beses y la ames, y finalmente, que consumas su sangre hasta que te des cuenta de que forma parte de ti por completo…"_

-Kula- dijo de repente mientras detenía de nuevo sus besos.

El contacto de las cicatrices lo había hecho recordar.

La promesa, K', la promesa.

Parecía que algo lo repetía insistentemente dentro de su cabeza.

-Kula. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Debemos enfrentar a Igniz.

K' tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que se cumpliera lo que Igniz decía. Temía amarla y poseerla y luego consumir por completo su vida. Tenía miedo de ser tan imbécil como para perder la conciencia y alimentarse de ella, pues era lo que el sabor de su sangre podía lograr.

Se pusieron de pie y antes de salir de allí se abrazaron con fuerza una última vez. Sus labios se rozaron con suavidad contrastante con la pasión de momentos antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

-Yo diría que una semana, más o menos- contestó él. Kula se sorprendió.

Respiró profundamente. Una vez que salieran de ahí, todo iba a depender de que lograran acabar con igniz.

-K'- Kula lo sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera buscar la salida- Yo te amo.

K' no contestó, o al menos, no de la forma en que ella esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Cumpliré mi promesa a toda costa, Kula.

…

-Igniz- Diana se acercó a él con determinación- no han podido encontrar a Máxima. Temo que está planeando algo.

Igniz sonrió con altanería.

-No lo creo. Y aun si estuviera haciéndolo, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Todo está decidido.

-¿Qué me dices de K' y Kula?

-Estarán aquí muy pronto, lo presiento- Igniz tenía en sus manos una copa con sangre. Las masacres sobre los seres humanos habían comenzado y él de vez en cuando se daba el gusto de cazar su propio alimento- Y ya tengo un plan para ellos, probablemente necesitaré tu ayuda.

Diana sonrió.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

Igniz se puso de pie con la amplia sonrisa aún sobre su rostro. En aquel lúgubre salón sólo estaban é y Diana. Se acercó hacia donde pudiera ver hacia afuera y siguió hablando.

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa- dijo sin voltear, pero evidentemente se estaba divirtiendo con solo pensarlo- pero te garantizo que esos dos terminarán matándose el uno al otro.

Diana sintió una sacudida por la emoción. Eso era algo que muchos ansiaban ver. La destrucción final de ellos dos. Y si se mataban mutuamente, mayor espectáculo sería, digno de mirarse.

-Será algo verdaderamente delicioso, ¿No crees? Dos amantes destruyéndose en una pelea dolorosa, sangrienta y pasional. Al final ambos morirán. Y si no sucede así, yo los mataré y asunto arreglado

…

K' y Kula salieron de la cueva. El oscuro bosque estaba cubierto de neblina. Se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron, caminando, al principio.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

K' señaló hacia el oeste, hacia donde se ubicaban varias aldeas.

-Puedo sentirlo, allí está. Seguro sabe que iremos para allá.

No se soltaron de las manos, hasta que llegaron al lugar. No sabían determinar a primera vista si el lugar era una montaña o una mansión. Parecía que la montaña se había tragado la construcción, o viceversa.

Entraron a paso lento, desconfiados. Llegaron a un pasillo, donde de pronto fueron atacados.

Muchos vampiros se fueron sobre ellos, gritando y tratando de golpearlos. Kula iba a atacar.

-¡No, Kula, guarda tus fuerzas!- advirtió K'- es mejor que huyamos.

Corrieron hasta que los dejaron atrás, en aquel pasillo húmedo y oscuro.

Pero K' miró hacia todas partes, y no encontró a Kula.

Kula también se halló sola de repente. Estaban en pasillos diferentes, habían sido separados. K' comprendió que ese era el fin de aquel ataque. Sin duda, Igniz los estaba esperando.

**Continuará…**


	8. Fuego y Hielo

**¡Yereri aquí! Reportándome y trayendo para ustedes el último capitulo de este fic. Mmmm…al principio iba a hacer dos capítulos, porque este me quedó un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero al final decidí que se quedara tal y como está. Estaba pensado en escribir alguna otra historia de vampiros, pero eso aún no lo he decidido, ¿Qué opinan? Por otro lado, tengo otro pequeño UA protagonizado por esta, mi amada parejita, solo que mucho más corto, de unos tres capis máximo.**

**Recomiendo algunas canciones para este fic: Lies, All that I'm living for, October y Taking over me, de Evanescence.**

**Bien, sin más que comentar, pueden empezar a leer :) **

_**Pacto de sangre**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Fuego y Hielo**_

Kula continuó caminando en completo silencio y con temor. Pensó en regresar a buscar el punto en el que se había separado de K', pero finalmente renunció a esa posibilidad. De aquel lado, seguro la estarían esperando. No era momento de arriesgarse y ser descubierta. Si seguía avanzando seguramente lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

De eso no tenía ninguna duda. Si K' iba a hacer algo, seguramente no sería volver por ella ni esperarla. Él seguiría adelante, y buscaría a Igniz para acabar con él.

Con estos pensamientos, Kula siguió caminado, siempre hacia adelante en aquellos oscuros pasillos. Se guiaba sosteniéndose de la pared. Trataba de no tener miedo. El miedo no era una opción, pero realmente estaba consciente de que no era tan fuerte como K', por lo que necesitaba estar más alerta y saber cómo disponer de sus poderes si era necesario.

…

K' estaba más que enfurecido por haber perdido a Kula. Decidió acelerar su paso para encontrar a Igniz para de una vez por todas asesinarlo cruelmente, o encontrar a Kula y sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible, ambas opciones estaban bien para él.

…

-Vaya, pero si es Kula Diamond.

Había seguido el túnel, y había aparecido una puerta. Al salir por ella, fue atrapada.

La llevaron ante Igniz. La lanzaron al suelo sin piedad, a los pies de este. No duró mucho tiempo en el suelo, pues sabía lo que quería hacer, estaba decidida. Sin dudarlo, avanzó hacia el frente a toda velocidad, preparando un ataque. Con un cuchillo de hielo en sus manos, se lanzó hacia él.

Igniz, con una sola mano le sostuvo la muñeca y la detuvo.

-Niña tonta.

Luego la volvió a lanzar al piso. Caminó hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera incorporarse, la sujetó de la barbilla y la levantó.

-Qué criatura más hermosa- comentó despreocupadamente- lástima que sea la amante de una basura como K' Dash.

-Cierra la boca, bastardo- ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y con la voz grave por la presión en su garganta.

-Oh, claro, no vas a dejar que me burle tan fácilmente de tu querido K', ¿No?- dicho esto la volvió a lanzar sin piedad contra una pared.

Kula se repuso. Puso las manos en sus rodillas y se dio impulso para ponerse de pie. Se levantó por completo.

-No te dejaré ni siquiera que digas su nombre. Te venceré yo misma, ahora.

Igniz lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento. Kula miró a su alrededor. Eran muchos. Demasiados. Aún si pudiera vencer sola a Igniz, ¿Qué podría hacer a los demás? O podría ser al revés. Si los demás atacaban primero, ¿Cómo vencería a Igniz?

Peor aún. La valentía que había sentido antes poco a poco se había desvanecido. ¿Qué tan fuertes eran todos? ¿Qué tan fuerte era ella en comparación? La iban a matar, era lo más probable.

Trató de darse valor. No podía ser tan tonta. K´ esperaba más de ella. K´ sabía que ella podía hacer lo que fuera.

¿K'? ¿Qué había de él?

Aún si pudiera hacer algo, K' quizás no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear.

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran seguir, Igniz habló. No pudo evitar escucharlo.

-Seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta, preciosa, de que aunque quieras no puedes vencernos a todos. De hecho, dudo mucho que siquiera K' podría mantenerse en pie en una batalla como la que le espera al llegar aquí.

-K' puede darte la paliza de tu vida, estúpido Igniz- pero se había tardado bastante en responder, había dudado.

-Realmente no lo crees tanto como quieres aparentar. No te culpo. Nadie puede confiar del todo en otra persona.

Kula bajó la mirada y se quedó callada.

-Te propongo un trato.

…

Los minutos pasaron largos, y al parecer estos dieron paso a las horas. Y K' seguía caminando por ese pasillo.

-Maldición, ese bastardo- se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared para descansar- ¿Y si he caído en una trampa? Podría estar en un laberinto.

Miró hacia ambos lados y finalmente se puso en camino de nuevo.

Algo le decía que no se detuviera más. Tenía que continuar, necesitaba avanzar. Había dejado a Kula por su cuenta y quizás por sí sola no podría hacer nada contra Igniz.

K' corrió por el pasillo, hasta que vio una luz. Llegó al final corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando salió tuvo que cubrirse los ojos de la luz que lo enceguecía.

…

-K', bienvenido.

Bueno, era lo que esperaba. Encontrarse con él, de un momento a otro. Era la hora. K' avanzó y sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre él. Buscó por si estaba Kula ahí. No la vio.

-No entiendo porqué me das la bienvenida, Igniz. Sabes lo que vengo a hacer.

-Sí. No has dejado de ser un salvaje desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Cállate. He venido a vencerte, así que no seas cobarde y ven a enfrentarme.

K' aun estaba algo alejado de él. Igniz sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar. K' se dio cuenta, al igual que Kula, que eran muchos para enfrentarlos él mismo. Quizás por si solos no eran gran cosa, pero también tenía que enfrentar a Igniz y ese era otro cantar. Estaba en verdadera desventaja si peleaba por sí sólo. Si Kula estuviera con él. No era sencillo admitirlo, pero ahora peleaba tan bien como él. Quién sabe, quizás ya era mejor.

-Sé que te has dado cuenta, querido K', que estás en una marcada desventaja. Si quieres llegar a mí, antes tienes que atravesarlos a ellos.

-No será ningún problema. Además- agregó observando a su alrededor- era de esperarse que no jugaras limpio.

-Por favor, K'. No salgas ahora con eso. No eres un humano, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo es que no te has olvidado de todas esas tonterías de la justicia y la compasión? Son solo escudos para las criaturas débiles.

K' no contestó, pero en cambio le dirigió una mirada penetrante y cargada de odio, que evidenciaba las profundas ganas que tenía de hacerlo trizas.

-Bien, como quieras- Igniz levantó las manos como si pidiera paz- te propongo un trato.

-No hago tratos con alguien como tú.

-Una vez más, K', no comprendes que en estos momentos cualquier trato que yo te proponga es una favor para salvar tu vida. Te daré una oportunidad. Pelea contra uno de mis más fuertes vampiros. Si lo vences, te dejaré elegir entre pelear contra mí o unirte a mis fuerzas.

-Sabes que elegiré pelear contra ti de todas formas. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo pero adelante. Sea quien sea, lo venceré porque necesito vencerte a ti también.

Igniz mostró sus finos colmillos en una sonrisa que, de pronto, a K' le pareció intimidante. Sólo por un momento.

-Entonces que así sea.

Lo dijo de forma tan confiada, que K' en seguida tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo iba a salir muy mal de todo eso.

Luego, la certidumbre lo paralizó. Volteó a un rincón oscuro, al que no había prestado atención.

-¿Kula?

Kula avanzó hacia él. No alejaba su vista de él, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, bastardo?

Igniz rompió a carcajadas.

-Yo nada. Ella decidió para qué bando le convenía jugar, eso es todo. Ahora estás sólo, K'.

K' caminó hacia atrás mientras Kula seguía aproximándose.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó con furia, al ver que Kula no se detenía.

-K', no puedes hacer nada. Únete a Igniz así como yo. No mueras por una tontería.

K' respiró profundamente mientras trataba de comprender.

_Niña estúpida._

-¡Kula, no sé qué fue lo que Igniz te hizo, pero no pelearé contra ti!

Kula se tensó. Al ver su reacción, como si estuviera nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que Kula no estaba hipnotizada ni nada por el estilo.

-Oh, tienes qué hacerlo, K'. ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en eso?

Kula de pronto se lanzó hacia él, abriendo su boca de forma amenazadora con un rugido espeluznante. K' no se esperaba esta reacción que no le dio tiempo de razonar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía sobre él, golpeándolo furiosamente.

-¡Kula, detente!

A pesar de que se lo exigió varias veces, Kula no se detuvo en lo absoluto. Cada vez lo golpeaba con más fuerza, aunque en fondo K' creía (o quería creer) que se estaba conteniendo.

Él no la atacaba, sino que trataba de hacer que se detuviera. Lo intentó hablándole, deteniendo sus golpes, incluso trató de sujetarla fuertemente pero su pequeño cuerpo era demasiado escurridizo.

Finalmente logró apresarla entre sus brazos, mientras ella se debatía, moviéndose con desesperación.

-¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil!

Kula nunca le había hablado así. K' la soltó, bastante sorprendido. Ella se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a hacerle frente.

-¿Qué demonios has dicho?

-Simplemente la verdad. Eres un imbécil si prefieres seguir peleando a unirte a él.

K' fue bajando su cabeza, pero su mirada seguía fija en Kula. Sus manos estaban cerradas, y poco a poco sus músculos se tensaban por la furia.

-Kula, no puedes decirme esto ahora. Creí que estabas dispuesta a pelear.

-Me…equivoqué.

-No. Fui yo. Yo me equivoqué contigo.

-…-

-Después de todo, ¿Porqué las cosas iban a cambiar?

-…-

-¿Porqué iba a ser diferente esta vez? ¿No te cansas de ser una tonta? ¿No te cansas de ser salvada?

La mirada de Kula se volvió más fuerte. Su ceño se frunció más a medida que K' hablaba.

-Supongamos que mato al patético de Igniz y te salvo. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Otros 300 años hasta que la historia se repita una vez más?

-…- la respiración de Kula era cada vez más agitada.

-¿Y vas a salir con que me amas? Porque yo no puedo amar a una patética, estúpida, débil traidora como tú.

K' observó a Kula atentamente. Quería ver si las palabras hacían algún efecto en ella de tristeza, pues lo más probable era que Kula reaccionara así. Sin embargo, vio como en los ojos de Kula solamente crecía una ira enorme y destructiva.

-Tsk- K' volteó a ver a Igniz, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha. -Bien, niña- volteó a ver a Kula una vez más- supongo que no me arrepentiré de esto después. Parece que después de todo no eres más que una…

-¡Cállate!- Kula le dio un fuerte bofetón, y luego comenzó a atacar a K' con una fuerza casi incontenible, antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase. Sin embargo, K' ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar. No le quería hacer daño, pero si quería que Igniz peleara contra él en serio, él tenía que vencerla.

Esta vez los ataques de Kula eran muchísimo más poderosos, casi incontrolables.

Sus golpes sin duda se habían hecho mucho más fuertes. Y el hielo.

De pronto, millones de agujas de hielo se estrellaron contra K'. Algunas de ellas penetraron en su piel, provocándole varios cortes.

Kula aprovechó su confusión repentina para darle una fuerte patada en la cara, otra en el estómago. K' cayó en el suelo aparatosamente pero no tardó en levantarse de nuevo.

-Bien hecho, niña- susurró- ahora me toca a mí.

K' comenzó a atacarla de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho, demostrando un poder enorme, y una gran furia carcomiéndolo desde adentro.

Kula trataba de esquivar sus golpes, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo del todo.

Y aún así estaba segura de algo. K' no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Esto la hizo enojar aún más.

-¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciarme de esta manera? Si vas a pelear al menos hazlo bien- provocó, esforzándose por mantenerse en pie.

-Porque puedo vencerte con la mitad de mi poder.

Dicho esto le lanzó un flamazo muy fuerte, que ella trató de evitar con una barrera de hielo. Sin embargo, fue despedida hacia atrás de nuevo.

Se quedaron quietos uno frente al otro, agitados y con la respiración entrecortada. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y con la energía reavivada, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, sujetándose de los hombros.

Cayeron al suelo, y rodaron forcejeando. K' trataba de impedir que usara sus poderes de hielo en contra de él, pero no contaba con que de hecho, él estaba en lo cierto antes. Kula era casi tan fuerte como él y no había sido fácil detenerla.

Finalmente K' pudo colocarse encima de ella. Le sujetó las manos a los lados de la cabeza.

Kula lo observó. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su barbilla temblaba.

K' se acercó a su rostro.

-Luces hermosa- susurró, con una gran sonrisa. Luego, se encaminó a su cuello. Kula alcanzó a ver sus filosos colmillos brillando, cuando él abrió su boca.

K' pasó su lengua por sus dientes. Su respiración chocó contra la piel de ella. Pudo sentir la piel de la chica erizándose bajo suyo.

Kula se estremeció de pies a cabeza y apretó los ojos.

Luego sintió los colmillos del chico rozando su yugular.

-¡Aaaaah!- Kula gimió sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago y volviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

K' sonrió y se alejó de ella.

-Nunca te haría daño. No se puede. Mi instinto no me lo permite.

Kula se sentía muy asustada, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y sentía su propia sangre a flor de piel.

-Y el tuyo tampoco. Por eso no me he creído nada de esta comedia.

-Te equivocas. Yo puedo contigo. Puedo matarte… ¡Si quiero puedo matarte ahora mismo!

Kula trató de levantarse pero K' la sujetó de los hombros y la reafirmó contra el suelo.

-No.

Kula cerró los ojos.

-Dijo que te mataría.

K' examinó el rostro de ella, sin mostrar ninguna reacción en el suyo propio.

-¿Eso dijo?

Kula asintió.

-K'…ha matado a muchas personas antes, y a vampiros también. ¿Ves todos estos tipos a nuestro alrededor? No son ni la mitad de los que eran cuando yo llegué. Los mató a todos con un solo ataque. Y me dijo que así te mataría a ti si no aceptabas unirte a él.

-¿Por eso aceptaste?

-No me arrepiento. Te matará como mató a los otros, lo hará.

K' se puso de pie, mientras Kula permanecía en el suelo, pensando en que lo había arruinado todo.

-No pueden detener la pelea ahora. No ha habido un ganador y les prometí a mis invitados un gran espectáculo.

-¿No ha sido suficiente, Igniz?-preguntó K' acercándose amenazadoramente- Ahora pelearé contigo.

-Bien- accedió él, levantándose de su enorme silla. Era más alto que K'. Elegante, imponente, con un caminar seguro.

No era el tipo de oponente que pudiese ser vencido fácilmente. Pero tampoco era el tipo de oponente a quien K' temería.

-¿Qué tipo de batalla tendremos aquí, K'? ¿A muerte, o me permitirás una pequeña apuesta más?

-No quiero ninguno de tus "tratos", bastardo. Te mataré lo más pronto posible.

Igniz sonrió. Antes de que K' pudiera hacer algo, ya lo tenía encima, completamente transformado. Si todo el tiempo parecía tranquilo y hasta cierto punto celestial, estaba convertido en una verdadera bestia, sediento de sangre.

K' logró rechazarlo de una patada, pero no logró alejarlo mucho. Por lo menos tuvo suficiente tiempo para ponerse de pie y contraatacar.

Le lanzó dos flamazos, y luego se dispuso a darle una fuerte patada, que sin embargo él pudo detener. Lo rechazó fuertemente y K' salió despedido contra una pared.

Luego salió de allí volando por una especie de ventana, con toda la intención de que K' lo siguiera.

K' fue atrás de él, sabiendo que probablemente se dirigían a una trampa.

Sin embargo, una vez afuera, Igniz había preparado una inmensa esfera de energía que usó para golpearlo. Lo sacó de combate por unos segundos pero K' se levantó con facilidad.

-En serio, K' ¿No te has cansado de todo esto?- su forma de hablar era tan vehemente, tan fuerte, que K' no podía evitar sentir que quizás haría bien escuchándolo- después de todo ¿Por qué quieres pelear ahora? ¿Por ella? ¿Por tu…noviecita, o lo que sea que esa chiquilla signifique para ti? Deberías tomar en cuenta que te ha traicionado.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar nada de ella, imbécil!- K' se enfureció- ¡Tú fuiste quien la forzó!

-Pero piénsalo, K'. Si aceptó, fue porque no confiaba plenamente en ti. ¿Por qué no lo haría, si supuestamente ustedes están conectados? ¿No se supone que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro?

-…-

-Porque, quizás en el fondo…ella no te ama.

K' tomó mucho aire y arremetió a golpes contra él. Un golpe tras otro se estrellaron en la cara de Igniz, en su estómago, en su pecho, en los brazos, en todas partes.

En su desenfreno, se distrajo por unos segundos que Igniz aprovechó para formar una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano, la cual usó para herirlo seriamente en el estómago.

K' retrocedió unos centímetros, pero tomó coraje y volvió a atacarlo, con una enorme llama que salió de su mano e invadió todo su brazo, que luego se estrelló contra Igniz.

Éste se debilitó mucho, en parte por los ataques recibidos y también por el desgaste de los que él había hecho, pero siguió golpeando a K' furiosamente.

Éste también estaba severamente herido.

De pronto, Igniz lo sujetó por el cuello. Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, volteó hacia la ventana. Kula seguía tirada en el piso de la estancia, evidentemente deshecha por la pelea con K'.

Igniz sonrió.

Arrojó a K' lejos y voló rápidamente hacia Kula. K' estaba un poco aturdido así que tardó en reaccionar.

Igniz ya estaba al lado de ella.

-Despídete de tu amante, querido K', porque ahora es mi fuente de energía.

Dicho esto, movió la cabeza de Kula, que había quedado un poco inconsciente. Buscó su cuello y, sin ninguna tardanza, la mordió fuertemente, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-¡No!- K' se abalanzó sobre él, quitándolo de donde estaba Kula. le dio dos puñetazos en la cara, pero evidentemente él había recuperado toda su energía.

Dejó que K' se desahogara con él, lo dejó golpearlo y patearlo, y lanzarle llamas, porque al final de cuentas, le encantaba ver su cara de desesperación cuando notaba que no le hacía absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, lo tomó por la cabeza y voló lo más alto que pudo. Una vez en lo alto, lo arrojó con fuerza al piso.

K' sintió como su cuerpo se dormía por el golpe. Creyó que iba a morir.

Igniz se acercó de nuevo y se inclinó. Le puso una rodilla en el estómago, y tomó su cuello con una mano.

-¿Estás listo, K'? Porque esto se acabó.

Igniz hizo su mano hacia atrás. Una enorme luz la rodeó. K' frunció el ceño, tratando de resistir.

-¡Ugh!- Igniz abrió sus ojos. Detrás de él, Kula estaba parada, con la cara enrojecida, llorando histérica, completamente fuera de sí. Y en la espalda de Igniz, la mano de Kula, cubierta con hielo, le había atravesado el cuerpo.

-¡Niña estúpida!-alcanzó a gritar, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a atacarla.

-¡No!- Kula gritó y se movió hacia atrás para protegerse, pero K' se apresuró a su lado y la abrazó. Igniz no pudo avanzar más y cayó al suelo.

-¿K', está muerto?

K' no pudo contestar. La estructura se estaba derribando.

Él se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se internó en el bosque.

Encontró un lugar seguro para esconderse, con ella entre sus brazos, mientras veía que afuera, el sol había empezado a iluminar.

-Sí, Kula…-contestó sin saber si ella lo escuchaba- Igniz ha muerto.

…

Las cosas en el mundo se reacomodaron poco a poco. La noche eterna pasó a ser una pesadilla del pasado para los humanos y un hecho vergonzoso entre los vampiros. Ya ninguno de los clanes estaba interesado en el poder, y se cortaron las relaciones entre estos por un buen tiempo.

Los seguidores de Igniz fueron perseguidos y asesinados uno por uno. Máxima se enteró de que Diana nunca había sido encontrada y que probablemente había sido asesinada por el propio Igniz, solo por gusto.

Cuando Kula despertó, había sido llevada por K', al caer la noche, a la fortaleza donde los pacifistas solían refugiarse.

Estaba completamente sola en una habitación. A lado de su cama había una botella con un líquido rojo, con una simple nota: "Bebe".

Kula no lo dudó. Estaba hambrienta y le caería bien.

K' se acercó allí mucho más tarde. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con la voz más rasposa y grave que Kula alguna vez le hubiera escuchado. Parecía ser el mismo, que, a la defensiva, huía de todo como aquella vez que lo despertaron luego de tanto tiempo.

-No.

-…-

-K'…lo lamento. Lamento lo que hice. No quería que sintieras que te estaba traicionando- dijo ella, mirando sus manos, temerosa de mirarlo.

K' se acercó a la cama. Pero pasó de ella y se dirigió a la ventana.

-No sé si acaso te comprendo plenamente todavía-dijo, mirando hacia la luna- No sé qué me hizo prometer con mi propia sangre que te cuidaría, ni tampoco sé si deba perdonar el hecho de que no confiaras en mí.

-K'…yo…

-Cállate un momento…- alzó su mano hacia ella, como deteniéndola. Ella se había hincado en su cama, acercándose a él, que miraba por la ventana- necesito pensar, porque hay una cosa más que no logro comprender.

Kula se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él.

-Aun no comprendo…cuando Igniz te…mordió…y luego lo aparté…por unos segundos sentí el impulso de morderte yo también.

Kula se hizo para atrás, evidentemente asustada. No lo estaba, más bien estaba impresionada. Su cuerpo había sido recorrido por un escalofrío apenas tolerable, con el que sus piernas se debilitaron y apenas pudo mantenerse en pie.

-Bastante enfermo, ¿No crees?

Sin embargo, cuando volteó hacia ella, ya se había tranquilizado y parado cerca de él. Levantó su delicada mano y tocó la cara del muchacho, quien no dudó en disfrutar de la suave caricia.

-Si eso te hace perdonarme…has salvado mi vida tantas veces…tú eres el dueño de mi sangre más que cualquier otra persona…puedes beberte hasta la última gota si quieres…

Se acercó a él.

K' la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La besó con ansias, con fuerza, con violencia, como si quisiera alimentarse de ella.

-Tú fuiste quien mató a Igniz- susurró, luego de separarse- mi vida te pertenece también.

La volvió a besar, y esta vez besó su cuello, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo la suavidad, la pureza, disfrutando cada sonido o suspiro que salían de sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, luchaba contra ese deseo que tenía de morderla, de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Kula, no importa todo lo que pasó, vamos a volver a comenzar…no me importa si pasan otros trescientos años, no dejaré de amarte como ahora….

-Yo tampoco, K', nunca.

Él la empujó despacio hasta depositarla sobre la cama.

Las pesadillas habían terminado, la guerra, y sus razones para estar en el mundo habían desaparecido también.

Ya no eran dos poderosas armas necesarias para alcanzar una paz hipócrita.

K' era un vampiro, sí, pero también era simplemente fuego. Ansioso, quemante, pasional, pero cálido y sobre todo, libre. Y a la vista de Kula, era un ser más que perfecto.

Kula era una vampiresa, pero también era hielo, cortante, fuerte, pero también frágil, protector, estabilizador y seguro. Y para K', no había criatura más pura y hermosa en el mundo.

Y después de todo K' sabía que esa noche no eran ni siquiera vampiros, quizás solo eran un hombre y una mujer, entregándose el uno al otro, disfrutando en la no vida lo que la vida misma les había quitado. Para él no había nada mejor que escuchar la voz de Kula murmurando su nombre dulcemente, y sus labios besándolo, y su suave piel, en todo momento en contacto con la suya.

Porque de ellos ya no quedaba nada en esos momentos. Eran vampiros, pero también eran un hombre y una mujer, y al mismo tiempo, eran cada uno fuego y hielo, dos opuestos, enemigos naturales, pero que esa noche se entrelazaban y se unían, reafirmando un pacto de sangre que duraría la eternidad entera.

Fin

**Bien, y como ya es costumbre, muchas gracias por leer este fic, a los que dejaron Rr, a los que no lo hicieron y a todos los que me apoyan y me dan sus consejos, criticas o felicitaciones, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que les gustan mis fics y que tal vez estoy mejorando n.n**

**Estemm…no desarrollé el lemmon porque siento que eso es algo que se da por sobre entendido xD**

**Ok, muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto con más actualizaciones de "Momentos del fuego Helado" y cualquier otro fic que se me ocurra.**

**Por último un pequeño comercial: si te gustó esta historia de vampiros al estilo K'xKula, te invito a leer "Rojo Carmesí", mi primer relato de esta pareja en forma de vampiros (Oh vamos, cualquier otro fic KXKula que tengo, los invito a leer n.n)**

**Muchas gracias y nos leemos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra :)**

**Besos y abrazos de (de qué se me antoja, ah!) de chocolate n.n**


End file.
